Moving of the Universe
by celticwitch77
Summary: A very long one shot. Universe moves of her own accord and not for people to question. Harry does not question when as an year old he is suddenly drawn into a book store that he has ignored for many years. He leaves with an old journal that will forever change his life. very non cannon


**I know that I have still three other stories incomplete. I am reviewing them. I seem to have a block on them. This is a very long one shot that sprang into my head. I had to get it written down. Please let me know what you think or pm me with an idea for my other active stories that might help with my block.**

April 10, 1989

Sometimes there is no rhyme or reason why things happen or people and things we are randomly drawn. Even though, I have been told repeatedly that there is not such thing as magic. I find it hard to believe. It is something that I know deep down. How can one explain suddenly appearing on the roof of the school? How could one explain my hair suddenly growing, or my teacher's hair turning purple?

I continued thinking as I walked to the corner store. I was suddenly drawn to a used bookstore. I could not explain the reason as I walked around the store. "Do you see something you like, deary?" An elderly female smiled.

"I have no money. I was walking by and felt that I needed to come into the store." I spoke frankly.

She kept watching me. I kept looking at a shelf. I watched as she walked over to me and pulled a worn journal book from the shelf. "I think that you might find this interesting. It came into my possession through and estate sale. I am told that the previous owner is in prison."

"Not everything is as it seems, young man. Nothing is truly black or white. There are always many shades. The universe has a way of moving to right wrongs. It is a very recent addition and suddenly you are drawn into my shop though I have seen you walk pass my door for years. It is not my place to question, and nor is it yours. There is something you are needing answers, and I have a feeling that some maybe in this journal. You may not like the answers, but I also think that you need to a place to vent and what better place than a journal."

I looked at the journal. I could feel a pull to it. "As I stated, I have no money. My aunt and cousin will take it from as soon as they see it. It looks pretty old."

"I can assure you that your family will not be an issue. This is a special book. It can only be read by the writer or the person granting permission."

"If the owner is in prison; then I am sure the person did not grant permission; so, I will not be able to read it." I frowned.

"As I stated, the universe has a way of fixing things that are wrong. It is not for me to say. I am certain that the person that wrote it has not been wronged but knew what they were doing. I am thinking that it is you that have been wronged by many that need fixing."

"I still cannot pay for it." I insisted.

She placed it into my head. "I never said anything about you paying for it. I am not foolish enough to interfere with the movement of the universe. Now, get a long before you trigger your aunt's ire."

The woman pushed me out the door. I continued my way to the market store. I kept itching to read the journal that somehow was able to fit in my pocket. I quickly went through the market and made sure the receipt and my aunt's change were in the opposite pocket of the book. I made it home in time to not get into trouble. I quickly set about getting the rest of my chores done.

I was still in pain but not as much as I was three days ago when my uncle beat for suddenly appearing on the roof. I lay down on my cot in my cupboard. I pulled out the journal.

 _April 10, 1965_

 _Today, I turned 11. My grandfather gave me this journal. He said that it is to document my Hogwarts years. I also got my letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry today. My grandfather said that he will take me Diagon and Nocturn Alley this summer to get my supplies. I will finally get my own personal wand. I tried to reassure my brother Bast that I would write to him constantly and that we will still be close. He is 3 years younger than me. I am sure to be in Slytherin. I just wished that I could talk to snakes. I think it would be cool to be a Parselmouth. However, the only one I know of is my grandfather's school friend, Voldemort. I will write more another day._

 _Rod_

Harry quickly turned the page.

 _June 30, 1965_

 _I got my school supplies today. I even got my own wand and owl. I got a brown and black eagle owl. I named it Bana. My wand is a 13.5", Redwood, rigid, Dragon Heart String. My grandfather also presented me with my heir ring. Voldemort was not too happy Headmaster Albus Dumbledore turned him down for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts. The muggle loving headmaster thinks everyone from Slytherin is evil. I do not believe that to be true. We are against mudbloods and half-bloods coming in and trying to overthrow our traditions. I personal can understand equality. However, I strongly believed that they are beneath me not because of their blood, but their refusal to see and understand the world they are coming into. I have yet to meet a decent muggle. I truly believe that they are a threat to the magical world. Over a few centuries, they killed a quarter of the world population for suspicion of magic. Quite honestly, I think we should have gotten together back then and killed them all. However, it was the founders of Hogwarts that started to bring magical together. However, one noticed the harm that it could do…muggleborns or those born of two muggle parents. Salazar Slytherin wanted to keep the muggleborns from going back to their parents essentially making them choice at a young which world they would live. I can get on a rant sometimes. Our traditions maybe archaic to some but those that fully understand the history and need to preserve the Sacred 28; then they would believe as I do and protect those traditions by any means._

 _Enough today was a good day. I even went to Gringotts. I hate goblins. They think that they are superior because they guard our money. I was finally taken into the family vault. It is there that Grandfather got my heir ring. He also took me to my trust vault and gave me the key to purchase my own supplies. I got a new three compartment trunk. I got my Hogwarts robes and books. I cannot wait till September 1. I was so happy today that when our house-elf did not bring me the dessert I wanted that I did not punish it. I got to go spend more time with Bast before I can't._

 _Rod_

 _September 1, 1965_

 _I am at Hogwarts now. I was sorted into Slytherin just like I knew that I would be. I am in the dungeon in the first-year dorm. Grandfather floo me to the platform. I am thankful. I am told that some must use the muggle entrance at King Cross Station and have to run through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. I mean really what about the Statue of Secrecy stating that magic is to be kept from muggles. The half-bloods are a little better at least most will go to the Leaky Cauldron in London and floo to the platform if their residence is not on the floo network. The Hogwarts Express is a huge train. It is a long ride to Scotland. Classes start tomorrow. I need to go to bed._

 _Rod_

I closed the journal. I knew that I needed to get some sleep. It was going to be a long and treacherous day. My day was the typical horrendous day. I only got a bread and sandwich to eat today with a little bit of water. I could not wait for the night to come. I wanted to read more of the journal. The owner sounds a little like my uncle and cousin but just in reverse.

Harry finally closed his cupboard door and turned on the overhead light. It was not very bright but knew that his eyes were bad. He opened the journal and read some more.

 _October 15, 1965_

 _I have made a few friends. Some I already knew Lucius Malfoy, Thediaus Nott, Bellatrix Black, Clayton Goyle and Stradeous Crabbe. Bellatrix is crazy. I believe something is wrong with her. I would never consider her a close friend but an associate. I know I would never want her for an enemy. She is already singing Voldemort praises. I believe that she might even have a crush on him. I have yet to meet him, but I know that my Grandfather is a friend of his and a member of his group._

 _I have been at Hogwarts for a month in half. I can clearly say that I like charms the most, even if it is taught by a half-goblin. Potions is okay. I can honestly say that I hate History of Magic. It is taught by a ghost that died in the last goblin rebellion. I can honestly say that so far this is the only thing I have learned is the following._

 _Goblins created Gringotts in 1059. Gringotts is classified as goblin soil or territory. Everyone that enters the bank is subject to goblin law while in the bank. They have their own magic. They were forbidden to use wands in 1542. They are the records keeper for every client that has a vault which means that they have access to the entire family history. They also handle all wills and estates and can be used to work around the Ministry. Goblins hate wizards, and wizards hate goblins. If you want to secure something or keep it hidden there is no better place than a vault in Gringotts. They are a stickler for the law as it is written. They have studied and mastered it to the point they know how to work around it. They are arrogant, ugly, and mean necessity._

 _Professor Binns has taught nothing about the Wizarding History. How Magical Britain or the Sacred 28 came to exist. He teaches nothing about the separation of Magical and Muggle Britain, or why the Statue of Secrecy was created to protect wizards and witches from persecution. He has taught nothing of our traditions or government and Wizgemont. He does not teach the reason why there are different classes of magical families. I can only hope that it is taught later this year. I seriously doubt it, because he seems to be obsessed about the goblins and the goblin wars. I guess if someone truly wants to know about this history of Magical Britain then it is up to the child's parent to teach them or for them to read books about it. I need to get to sleep. I have potions first thing in the morning with Professor Slughorn. We are almost done with basic potion and ingredient preparations. I am just thankful I got my books early and read Basic Potions: What you need to know about Cauldrons, Stirring and Ingredient Preparation before coming to Hogwarts. He does not go into detail on the reasons for doing something in a certain way but more on doing it and doing it accurately._

 _Rod_

Harry several more pages but reread the last one twice before going to bed. It felt angry at reading.

 _July 1, 1966_

 _I met the Voldemort/Dark Lord today. I listened to his plans and ideas for the future of Wizarding Britain. I felt moved by his speech. He wants a complete separation with Muggles. He hates with a passion that I do not think I will ever be able to understand. He wants Muggleborns removed from their muggle homes and brought into the Wizarding world before going to school. He wants purebloods to be kept pure but a means that over time for half-bloods to be classed as pureblood, as long as, there is only one generation of muggleborn in the blood after 5 generations for half-blood marrying a half-blood, 10 generations for a half-blood marring a muggleborn; a pureblood marrying a muggleborn or half-blood would not be affected unless it was a member of the Sacred 28. He wants the Sacred 28 to remain pure as it is required for their children to inherit their title and seats in the government._

 _He agrees that a magical child born to a squib line is still classified as a pureblood as long as both parents are squib or a half-blood if one is a squib and other is a muggle. He believes that squibs should be required to remain in the magical world instead of being allowed to live in the muggle world. He wants to create the world that Salazar Slytherin wanted to create. He is the Slytherin Heir. I was inspired and knew that when I become of age when I turn 17; then I want to join his ranks._

 _My day though initially good ended on a bad note. My absent father decided to pop in for a quick visit. I have not seen him, since my brother was 6 months old. He did nothing but belittle my brother. He even hit me when I told him that I would refuse to obey the marriage contract that he created for me. I am only 12 years old. Even Grandfather was pissed. He signed a marriage contract between and Bellatrix Black. I hate him. Grandfather said that he would talk to the goblins to see if there was a way out of the contract. I can only hope because that girl is crazy now. I do not see her getting any better with age only worse. She extreme on blood purity. She is one of the 9 Dark families of the Sacred 28. I am going to go to sleep._

 _Rod_

I closed the book and went to sleep. I did my chores. I did not have time to read the journal for several days. I started a pattern where I would read at least entry a night. During the times, I was not allowed to leave my cupboard do to visible bruises; then I would constantly read the journal. The more I read. The more I became curious and conflicted. I do not agree with everything that he believes. Yet, I do not know the facts or true history of Magical Britain. I know morally that I do not agree. At the same time, I feel pity and anger for the boy.

It is the last week of school and stuck in my cupboard again because of my black eye and hand prints around my neck. I am now up to his last year in Hogwarts. It has been truly eye opening.

 _January 5, 1974_

 _I am now back at Hogwarts. I am conflicted. I am glad my brother and I are back Hogwarts because my father is still at home. At the same time, I have NEWTS in 6 months but still have to keep a watchful eye on my brother and his friend Severus. It can be tiring._

 _James Potter and his band of friend called the Marauders keep pranking and picking on Severus. I think they focus on him because of his friendship with Lily Evans. Potter seems fixated on her. She is curious one. She is the only mudblood I know that has taken a lot of time to actually learn about the Magical world. Potter seems stuck on her why I do not know, because with the Potters being a member of the Sacred 28, he knows that he cannot marry a muggleborn or their children will not inherit the title or seats._

 _I know the Potters are all for equality for half-bloods and muggleborn; however, I do not think that Charlus and his Dorea will allow him to marry a muggleborn. Dorea is Bellatrix's aunt, and her father is still Head of the Black family. It is not surprising, since a wizard or witch can easily live up to 200 hundred years if not a little more. I will have Bast monitor their developments after I leave. It could mean that the Potters know something that we do not or at least suspect something. I will admit that she extremely smart and gifted in both charms and potions for a muggleborn even in power. It makes her family history suspect._

 _My only interest is the fact that a member of the Sacred 28 is involved. I would love to see James Potter lose his title and seats for his treatment of Slytherins and especially Severus. I thought visits from my dad was bad. However, Severus cannot catch a break. He is abused at home and bullied at school. I cannot even take him out on the Quidditch pitch. He is damn good on a broom. I never saw a more natural flier than James Potter. It is no wonder that he is the star Seeker for Gryffindor. It is the reason on why I want to keep a close eye on his fascination with Lily Evans. I know the Head of Black will disown Dorea if she allows her son to marry someone that is not a pureblood just to ensure that James Potter and of his children do not have a claim on the House of Black._

 _On a good note, it was decided that I will take the Dark Lord's mark two weeks after the school year ends. It was also decided that I would marry Bellatrix on August 1. She is even crazier now. She eerily devoted to the Dark Lord. I am not even attracted her. I would not want her for an enemy because she is more sadistic than I am. I have been labeled as an evil, cold-hearted bastard. It does not bother. I take what I want regardless of the means. I need to check on Bast and Severus before I go to sleep. It was another rough day._

 _Rod_

My summer was worse than last year. I slipped in my math and science and got a high grade than Dudley. I am back in my cupboard till all the visible bruises are gone. It is only the end June. It hurts to lay on my back. I still have open wounds from the belt. I am just thankful that they are not bleeding anymore and that it is summer, so it is not very cold. I am chilled without a shirt on, but I do not have many clothes to waste in case they start bleeding again. At this rate, I will have this whole journal read by my birthday. I lay on my stomach and open the journal and begin reading.

 _January 10, 1977_

 _Things are heating up in the war. We finally got the werewolves, giants and dementors to support the Dark Lord. He promises them more freedom. He is not the same. He has changed in the last 10 years. He become fixated on ridding Britain of muggles and muggleborn. He has no boundaries that he will not cross. At one time he would not harm a pureblood, especially not a member of the Sacred 28, or a half-blood due to their potential. He will torture anyone. I should know. I have been held under the Cruciatus Curse several times, now._

 _I received some interesting news. I got a letter from Bast. He wrote to tell me that Lily Evans returned from winter holidays wearing an engagement ring. I now understand why Bellatrix was pissed over the holidays mumbling about idiot uncle refusing to disown her aunt. If Articus Black is refusing to disown Dorea than the only logical conclusion is that somehow Lily Evans is pureblood. However, the only way they could prove that would be through an inheritance test at Gringotts._

 _On another note, Lucius is set to marry Narcissa Black, Bellatrix sister a week after she graduates. My current assignment for the Dark Lord is finally complete and ahead of schedule. I am thankful that my wife is remaining at the Dark Lord's residence. I have the free time to seek my pleasures elsewhere. I know that as the heir to the Ancient and Noble of House of Lestrange, I am required to produce an heir myself. However, I can bear the thought of having a child with Bellatrix. I keep hoping that every time she goes out on a mission that she will die but no luck so far. I am just thankful that Severus is already a master in potions though he has not graduated or has his mastery yet. I see those as only a technicality. He made a potion that will prevent me from spawning any kids till I drink the antidote._

 _Rod_

It is the day of my 9th birthday as usual I am locked in my cupboard. I only have a few more entries left to read. I sat on my cot and leaned up against the wall to finish reading the journal.

 _October 31, 1981_

 _The Dark Lord is happy. He has gone over this plan several times. He has been obsessed with this prophecy since Severus overheard part of it. Severus only heard the beginning of the prophecy which was: The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. We know that there is more to it; however, Dumbledore has secured it in the Hall of Prophecy and only boy that it is about can get it. We know that there are two possible children that fit the description the Longbottom and Potter heirs._

 _I have killed children before, but they were all muggle children. I do not relish the idea of killing a possibly two pureblood children. Over 20 pureblood lines have gone extinct as a result of this war. I just cannot believe that Peter Pettigrew would turn his back on his long-time friends. I mean they were the only ones to stand by Wormtail. I was there when Pettigrew informed the Dark Lord that he was the secret keeper for the Potters'. The Dark Lord spent months planning this night._

 _Bast and I are about to head out in an hour to do our part which is to create a distraction to delay immediate aide arriving in Godric's Hollow. Since, the Dark Lord never fails the last of Potter bloodline will die and go extinct. It sends chills down my spine. It will be the third house of the Sacred 28 to go extinct._

 _Rod_

 _November 1, 1981_

 _Something has gone wrong. The Dark Lord is missing. James and Lily Potter are dead. It is rumored that their son survived the Killing Curse. No one has seen the child. It is rumored that Dumbledore scooped up the child from his godfather and rushed him to a secure location. Suddenly, Sirius Black is thrown in to Azkaban Prison. The paper says he is guilty of betraying the Potters and killing Pettigrew and 12 muggles in an explosion._

 _I know Sirius Black, best friend of James, would not betray his friend and brother. I was there when Pettigrew told the Dark Lord the Potters' location. If James did the traditional godparent ritual; then Sirius' oath as a godfather would have prevented him from betraying the Potters. What I am worried about is the Dark Lord never left the Potters home. It is like he vanished, and no other body was found._

 _Bella is insisting of going after the Longbottoms for information. Bast and I are hesitant. Bella has lost all sense of reality. I am afraid of the lengths she will go. I know Barty Jr. is on her side. I gotta go my wards just went off._

 _Rod_

I read the last two entries over and over again. My parents were murdered. My godfather was sent to prison. It means that this Dumbledore left me on my aunt's doorstep. My thoughts are going in many directions at this point. I grabbed a pen and started writing.

February 14th, 1996

I cannot believe it. I am actually free. My brother and I are hiding at an unknown house that we own. Our grandfather is supposed to be arriving today to bring us some necessities. I hope it includes my journal. For now, I will just enjoy the sun though it is cold outside. It is the reason warming charms were created.

I heard a sound from the floo. "Did you bring my journal, Grandfather?"

"I had to pull the self-updating copy from the vault. After you were arrested, several items were confiscated from the house one being your journal. No one seems to know where it went." I took the items from him and carried them up to my room. I would look over everything after he left.

Four hours later, I was finally laying in my bed. I went to grab my journal. It seemed larger than it was before I was arrested. I quickly flipped through it that was when I noticed that something was added in child like handwriting. I had to know who got my journal and was writing in it.

 _July 31, 1989_

 _Rod,_

 _I am truly sorry for writing in the remaining pages. However, I was given this book in April of this year by an elderly lady who runs a used book store not far from my aunt's house. I walked past this stored for several years and never had a desire to go in till the one day in April. Something was demanding I go in then I was drawn to this book. The lady gave it to me free, because I did not have the money to pay for it. She said it was not her place to go against the universe._

 _I also must apologize. I have read this whole journal. I am not sure why I am writing this because I know that you are probably dead, in prison or somehow lost this journal. I just hope that you know that I never meant to intrude. I need get my thought clear. I am so confused._

 _I have been told that magic is not real. Yet, my hair has grown back overnight after being cut almost to the scalp. I do not take that long to heal. Animals (including snakes) seem to understand me. My teacher's hair has changed colors. I even suddenly appeared on the roof of my school. If that is not magic; then I do not know what it is._

 _I do not agree with everything you believe or have done. I can not see any reason but self-defense to harm another individual or creature. I do not understand what you mean by muggle, mudblood, half-blood or muggleborn. I do not know what the Wizgemont or Sacred 28. However, I believe that everyone is entitled to their own beliefs. At this moment, I just finished reading that last few entries. I am stunned._

 _I have been told that my parents were worthless drunks and died in a car crash and left me with nothing. I did not even know my own name till I started school. I have never seen or heard of a goblin or house-elf. Yet, I believe I can identify with the house-elf. My aunt and uncle hate me. My cousin is a bully and regularly beats alongside my uncle. Till I started school, I believed my name to be boy or freak._

 _My uncle swears that he beat the freakishness out of me. My room is a tiny cupboard under the stairs where I am constantly locked in at night or for several days. I am treated like a slave. I just turned 9 years old, but I am required to do all the cooking, cleaning, landscaping, plus go to school. I have never had any clothes or books of my own. Your journal was the first thing was truly my own. Even my clothes are hand me down from my cousin and he is as big as a whale. I am the size of a 6-year-old. They literally swarm. I am punished for not completing a list that even a grown adult cannot finish. I will have to admit that I have used of your spells in here for like repairing, levitating and cleaning. It took me a couple of weeks, but now I do not have to focus so long. I just need to visualize the result for a second and make sure my relatives are not around. I could barely move for two weeks after the beating for appearing on the school roof._

 _I have never seen my body in a mirror. I am not sure that I would want to see it. I am certain my back and chest are loaded with scars. I know I have scars on my legs. Even at the time of writing this I have three bruises on my legs, one on my chest and belt marks still slightly open but no longer bleeding on my back. Two years ago, my teacher tried to help. The complaint disappeared, and she was transferred. I have come to realize that I am stuck here, some one is watching to make the complaint disappear so quick; which means the person is allowing it to happen. I just try to survive now and have shut down all emotions. I have learned not to expect anything but a butter sandwich during school days and nothing at home. I cannot see the board and have to dumb down my work. I do not know what a hug feels like. I have never laid in a real bed or have someone read me a story or even compliment my work. I have felt anger and pity for you for some of the things I have read. No one deserves a loveless life no matter what crimes they have committed. I am sure you have done them all and worse. I wish I could tell you that you were setup. It truly sounds like you were. I know in the muggle world a person's funds and estate go to the next kin or closest blood relative if they are sentences to life in prison or have committed murder. I am sure you would find things going on with your vault. It sounds like your dad is jealous and wants the lordship. I wish I could warn your grandfather because I am sure that periodically he is being given a slow acting poison, so everything seems normal. I am jaded. I am confused._

 _I do not think that I could ever forgive or serve your Lord. He destroyed my life and killed my family. If I ever see Peter Pettigrew I am going to kill or torture him. I am sure that if I went to school with my father than I probably would have not liked him. I do not know him. He could have matured. I have no memory of them, but he did give his life for mine; so, for that he has my love and thanks. I say the same about my mother. The only friends I have are the spiders in my cupboard where I sleep and the squirrels and snakes in my relatives' yard. I occasionally get a bird to talk to or rabbit._

 _I strongly believe in equality for all races. A person cannot help what is done to them without their consent, how they were born; therefore, they should be treated on their actions and merit. My uncle says you should always respect and be nice to those that handle your money and always remember to watch your back for the person that is going to stab you in it. I have taken them to heart, though I have no money. I have been stabbed in the back by him._

 _If I am lucky enough to go to Hogwarts; then I do not think I want to be in Slytherin. I like snakes, but it is their overall belief from what I gather from your journal that I would have issues with the most. I think that I like the idea of going into my parents' house to honor them. I am also not sure if I would like the attitude of their house either. It would get me away from my relatives' house. I do not trust this Dumbledore person, because he is the reason I am here. It felt good to unload all of this. However, I have to get up in 4 hours to make breakfast, but this entry was a birthday gift to myself._

 _Hoping you are okay,_

 _Harry Potter_

I quickly read through several more entries. I could not believe that a child was treated this way especially a magical child. I wanted to know where his relatives live and torture and kill them. I am guilty of hurting and killing muggle children myself. These entries have sparked my anger like I have never.

In the morning, my grandfather came to the house to check on us. "Was everything okay with your things?"

"I need you to listen to something but let me finish first. Someone got my journal read it and wrote in it."

I read him the first entry. My grandfather laughs. "That mystery is solved."

"What are you talking about?"

"In the beginning of September in 1991, I was requested to visit Gringotts. I was told that they were informed that the Head of the House of Lestrange might be being poisoned by his son, slowly. They wanted to do a complete work diagnostic. I was being slowly poisoned. They would never tell who told them. It is the reason, I am still alive today. I also found out that he was taking funds from yours and Bast's vaults and missing heirlooms from the family vault. I of course put a stop to all of it. He is dead now. It also makes sense their comment about you and your brother being setup. After a year or two, I never thought about it again. Our Lord's number 1 enemy is the reason I am still a live and your vaults were secured. He is working on a plan to trap and kill him as we speak."

I felt the journal heat up. I excused myself and went to my room. I watched the words appear.

 _February 15, 1996_

 _Rod,_

 _I read the Prophet. I read about the break out of Azkaban. Rod is short for Rodolphus. I feel that I should send Hedwig with your journal; however, I hope that you do not mind but it has become my life line. For appearance it seems that I have friends, but the truth is I do not believe that I do except for Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood and the Weasley twins. Even still, I feel that I cannot tell them everything. I need an outlet. I truly hope that you do not mind but I am going to selfish and keep your journal. I am currently in History of Magic, and as you can imagine is boring. I feel guilty that I should have told Neville that I have been writing in your journal or have had it. I feel like a betrayer to my friend especially since I cannot hate you for what you have done. I do not agree with it whether you did it of your free will or not. It is something that I have kept to myself all this time. I am tired of playing down my knowledge and ability. Most will say that I am a barely average student and lazy worth ethics. However, it has been an old habit that I could not seem to break. However, I am running a secret club teaching defense to my classmates. It was arranged by Hermione Granger. No one from Slytherin is in it. However, I tried to convince them that they are the ones that need it more because some may not want to follow their parents and take the mark. Even still they are still a minor amount compared to the whole house. I also know for a fact that there are three students in Ravenclaw whose parents carry the mark. I know that you probably do not know whose has your journal. I hope that you will forgive for not sending it back to you now._

 _I truly hope that you can seek a healer helps with being in Azkaban for so long. I am sure being around the Dementors and lousy food has taken it tolls. Dementors need to all be destroyed. They were created by man and need to be destroyed. I hope that your grandfather is doing well and was able to recover and secure you and your brother's vault. I would offer aid; however, I think it would be best if I did not. We are on two opposite sides. After my fourth year, even if I wanted to remain neutral it went out the window. I have no choice but to fight every year since coming back into the Wizarding World his spirit has attempted to kill me by some means. Now he has attacked me physically and gone after Mr. Weasley. I cannot just sit on the side lines._

 _I hope that I just never have to face off against you. In writing in your journal, I feel like I have been writing to you though I know that you may never know. In defense of my friends and my own life, I will fight regardless of personal feelings. I must also add that if Neville is unable to kill your wife; then I am planning on ending it myself. I am just writing my guilty out of my system for deciding to hold onto something that is not my own._

I reread the passage. I had to relieve this now teenager of his guilty. I am sure that it is the wrong thing to do.

 _February 15, 1996_

 _Harry,_

 _Please do not be alarmed. It is a pureblood custom to present a two-way journal when the child reaches age 11. The journals have never ending pages. The child keeps one and the other is placed in the family vault which self-updates with every new entry. I had my grandfather take the other out of the vault. I was surprised that it was way bigger than I imagined. I have only read the first couple of entries that you wrote. I must admit that it sparked my anger. No child should have to been made to endure that. Yes, I am a hypocrite. I have killed muggle kids, but you are already aware of that. I must thank you for saving my grandfather and our vaults. You were correct. However, I had to let you know about the journal. It is dangerous for both of us to keep either journal at this point or to continue writing in them. Both Dumbledore and Dark Lord along with Severus Snape are very accomplish Legilimens and can break through any mind shield. It could mean our lives and/or the lives of those we care about._

 _Rod_

 ** _I am trying not to freak out in the middle of class. I am not sure that I can do as you ask. My whole life has been one danger after another daily. It is something that I have grown accustom to dealing. Everything around me seems to be totally controlled. If you go back and read through the years since I was given the journal you would understand how tightly controlled, it was and still is. I did claim my heir ring which I wear constantly under a glamour, because I am not supposed to have it. I firmly believe that I was never supposed to have been made aware of my status. As you read all the entries, you will understand that I cannot let go of my only lifeline which is what your journal has become. I truly wish that I could do as you ask and destroy it, but I cannot. I will understand that you will do what you must to ensure your and your family's safety. I have only Sirius, and he is being kept lockdown and though I love him. He is still very much childlike, but he wants me to be like my father and act like him. I cannot. I am not my father. Class is almost over then lunch. If this is the last time I can say anything to you; then I beg you to heed my words. Voldemort is not the same. He has no conscience and is completely mad. My blood is running through him because he used it to resurrect his current body. Yes, I know he intends to kill me and if he fails; then I am sure Dumbledore will. I also know that the Ministry is after me as well: they either want to control me or kill me. It keeps changing. Dumbledore believes that he is controlling me. Beware of Nagini, Voldemort's snake. They are more closely bound than anyone knows. He can see and hear through it and watch through its eyes. Please, do not read past July 1992; the information after that could very well further danger you and your family as well as step up everyone's plans to kill me and take my birthright (which is Dumbledore's goal). Try to keep yourself save. I hope that we never meet in battle. Look for love; and find the beauty and joy in the little things._**

I am reading his words and surprised that he responded back to me. I kept reading his words and warning. I am not sure what that boy is doing, but it clearly seems like he is on his own and playing many sides, yet is able to have lived this long. I go down stairs for lunch myself. For a brief moment, I truly wished that I had never taken the mark.

"I hear that somehow, Harry Potter ended up with your journal. It will be interesting for our Lord to read." Rabastan spoke.

"Yes, he somehow ended up with the journal. I burnt the one from the vault. It is no more. I never read pass the first 4 entries. He saved our grandfather and our personal vaults. It does not fully absolve the life debt we owe him, but it was the most that I could do for him." I lied.

Bast thought for a moment. "Grandfather told me about the entry you read to him. Yes, we do owe him a life debt for saving our grandfather. His life was bad, huh."

"It is a nightmare. Death would have been a blessing to the boy. He lived in hell and probably still does. No, pureblood child should have to endure what he has had to endure. Yes, he is a pureblood child." I stated. I knew that it was true, because he was able to claim his heir ring. The rest of the lunch passed quietly. I left my brother and grandfather to return to my room.

I took the journal and walked over to the fireplace. It needs to be burned. I know I should burn it. I held it out ready to toss it. I could not do it. I could not explain it, but I could not break my connection with the boy. I tossed the journal onto my bed. I paced my room.

I could not bind the journal to my blood, because that would mean my brother or grandfather could read and would affect the other journal. It could not be bound by the boy's blood either. I just wish I knew what I could to do.

I picked up the journal and quill. I began to write the following:

 _Harry,_

 _I have told my brother and grandfather that I have burnt the journal that I have. However, I am not able to bring myself to burn it. Yet, I do not know how to protect it. I am used to binding things by blood or magical signature; however, those options are not available because it would affect the one that is in your possession. I have not read any further entries. I do not want to unless, I can protect it, and the information. Right now, I have it carefully hidden in the room that I am staying._

 _Rod_

I carefully hid the journal and went out into the garden to enjoy the sun. After dinner, I spent time in the library. I know that tomorrow Bast and I were going to spend time dueling and building our strength back to what it was. I wished everyone good night. I sealed and silenced the door. I took the journal out with hope that there was a response.

 ** _Rod,_**

 ** _I am sure that burning would be the safest and best thing to do. I know that even if your family believes it to be burned it will not matter to your lord. He will punish everyone. I can only tell you that when I was given the journal. I held onto it and imagined that it was a regular book that only a witch or wizard see could but not read and swore that what ever was written it would be for my eyes only and to never been given or spoken about. I can say that my relatives never noticed the book, and my dormmates never realized what the book truly was. I guess it is very similar to a wizard's oath. I did not know it at the time. I was 8 at the time. I did reaffirm my wish before getting on the Hogwarts Express. I cannot say that it could be protected from being pulled from the mind as you have indicated before. I cannot say that if Dumbledore or Snape has detected the journal, or its content; but if they had; then they have not indicated or said anything about it. Snape forcibly enters my mind twice a week under the guise of teaching my occlumency, but he teaches me nothing. He says clear my mind and then seconds later forces himself into it. It takes me almost two days to get rid of the headache just to get another. I hate it. I feel so violated, but he is not seeing much but my school years. I must be doing something. I reaffirmed my desires again after you initially wrote back to me. I learned the cleaning spells at the age of 8 by just focusing on the result with all my heart. It is what I do now when I want something without anyone realizing that I am doing something. It was a way around the no magic outside of school. I believe it is about intent and desire. I knew the type of person you were by reading the journal, but at the same time, I understood that it was your private thoughts and should not be shared without your consent. I owe you much, because of your journal, I did not enter the wizarding world ignorant. I am not sure how much of help it was to you, but I must go for another lesson with Snape._**

 ** _Harry_**

The boy was doing wandless magic and not even realizing it. I knew that he did not fully understand the power that he was wielding and not even reaching magical maturity. I could almost believe that he has the power to defeat the Dark Lord. If Snape is forcing his way into his mind and only getting school years; then the boy must be a natural with mind magic, because he is blocking his childhood which is probably why he has headaches for so long. I know it is painful when someone forces their way into someone's mind, but it should not last for days.

I sat with the book in my lap. I thought about what I truly wanted to do about the journal, and the connection with the boy on the other end. I am curious about what his life has been like beyond what I have read. There is so much there. I mean it is almost triple the size of when I last saw it. I knew that it would be life changing just like the mark on my arm binding me to the Dark Lord.

I held the book to my chest. I focused my magic. I knew the result I wanted. I in my mind, I said what I wanted just like the boy did. I felt my magic stir and move. I took a deep breath and laid the book on my lap. I opened it began reading it. After a few hours of reading, I was finally up to him getting his first letter. I closed the book. I dreamed about a dark-haired boy being locked in a small cupboard.

The morning came quickly. I went down to breakfast. My brother and I talked about useless things. We spent the rest of the morning dueling. I was sluggish at first. We had expected that to happen. We were getting used to the new wands and using magic again. We were still slow. We decided that we would wait till after dinner to do more. After lunch, I took a little stroll around the house.

The air chilly but fresh. The scent of the fireplaces lingers in the air. I found myself smiling towards the bright sun and clear blue sky. Harry's words came back to me: **_Look for love; and find the beauty and joy in the little things._**

I was still smiling as I walked back into the house and into the library. "The Dark Lord seems happy with what the Ministry is doing." Grandfather tossed the paper down. "I am not sure how he can be so happy. I have heard Nott's boy and several others say that they are not learning anything in defense. She is only teaching him outdated theory. This is their OWL year. She will not allow them to use magic in class stating there is not reason for a child to know more than theory. They all seemed happy though that she banned Harry Potter from Quidditch, so they are hoping with the best seeker to every play for Hogwarts that Slytherin might be able to take the title back this year. I also hear that Umbridge has the Potter boy in detention for several nights and has almost taken control of the school from Dumbledore. The Ministry is still insisting that Harry Potter and Dumbledore are crazy and lying about the return of the Dark Lord. Our Lord is building up his forces and allies right under their nose. He has people in almost every department."

We watched as he pinched the bridge of nose and closed his eyes. "He is completely obsessed with the Potter boy. It is like the boy is the ultimate threat. It is three times worse than when he heard about the prophecy which we still do not knows what it says completely. The Dark Lord wants it bad. The problem with prophecies is we all know that they tend to be self-fulfilling. The only two people who knows what it completely says is Trawlney and Dumbledore. Dumbledore does not allow Trawlney out of Hogwarts. It cannot be retrieved from the Hall of Prophecy without the boy. Our Lord is working on laying a trap for the boy and to retrieve it. It is almost like the original goals are no longer there. It is about power, control and death now."

"What are you saying, Grandfather?" Bast asked.

"I am saying to be careful. He will kill or torture you with the slightest provocation. It does not necessarily mean that you provoked him. I mean that who ever is near him at the time of provocation whether it be a news article, owl or bad news, he will hurt you. Curcio seems to be his favorite or flat out killing curse. The mark on your arms binds you to him. You have no choice. Just be very careful. He is definitely not the same since the night the Potters' died."

He reached out and touched our arms. "For right now, focus on getting stronger and better. However, always remain on your guard and be careful. To be truthful, I do not see any of us surviving this war. I will be very surprised if we do."

We all sat back in silence allowing our thoughts flow. I am just surprised my grandfather gave the same warning as Harry only Harry was more specific in the warning including the snake. I look at the Prophet and the images they have of Harry. I could see the hard life the boy is enduring. He is too skinny and short for someone that is about to 16. I allowed my thoughts to just flow and ignore everyone else in the room. Finally, I could not put it off and said good tonight to everyone.

I walked into my and locked my room. I picked up the journal. I began to read.

 _August 1, 1991_

 _Rod,_

 _A half-giant named Hagrid came to take me to Diagon Alley. He bought me my very first birthday present though my birthday was yesterday. It is a snowly white Owl. I have named her Hedwig. She seems to understand me. He took me first to Gringotts. He had my vault key. How could he have had my vault key? He even told me that I could only take out a specific amount. Isn't it mine. I met the goblins. Griphook is the one that took us to my vault. It was filled with gold coins._

 _Then we went to another vault that Hagrid had to visit for Dumbledore. While Hagrid was in the vault, I spoke with Griphook about my suspicions about your father and grandfather. I do not know if anything will happen. Why was the goblin shocked? I do not understand. It was like he was in a constant shocked state from the moment that I asked his name, thanked him and spoke about your family. I am not sure that he believed me. However, I can say that I at least tried._

 _I got my wand. It took forever. The guy Ollivander was weird. He seemed shocked that I would have the brother wand to the person that killed my parents. He stated that they could expect great things from me. It really spooked me._

 _I was only allowed to get the necessary clothes for school. Shouldn't I be allowed to get additional clothes. My clothes are huge and ragged. It is my money. Right? Something is not right._

 _While getting my robes for school, I met a blonde hair boy. He was stuck up and thought that he was better than anyone. He even insulted Hagrid. I wanted to hit him. Who did he think he was? What right did he have to put someone down for being born?_

 _In the book store, I was only allowed to get the books on the list; however, the list seems incomplete: only one book per class. I find it hard to believe that the single book would last the whole year. Something does not seem right. I took a catalog and ordered additional books when I got home._

 _I even met my defense teacher today. He would not touch me or shake my hand, why? I think something is off with Professor Quirrell. Even being near him causes my scar to burn. It was strange and sent chill down my spine. Then Hagrid took me back to my aunt and uncle house._

 _I have finally got my own room. I am no longer in the cupboard. It is a small storage room upstairs. I still only have my cot instead of bed and same worn thin blanket, but it is my own room. I have a wardrobe and desk. I have a stand for Hedwig cage. My room does have seven locks on the door. I am still being locked in a room. I have been told that I must make my own way from Surry to London to go to school._

 _It was a good day, but a lot of questions. I am hoping that I can get answers._

 _Harry_

 _August 31, 1991_

 _Rod,_

 _I woke up this morning at 5am as usual. I still had to make breakfast and clean the kitchen. I was only allowed to have 1 apple. My aunt gave a few pounds and pushed me out the door with my trunk. I am only 11 years. They truly expect me to get from Surry to London with only 5 pounds. It is a good thing I had read your journals. I know about the Knight Bus. I seem to be thanking you a lot._

 _I was able to arrive early enough to go to Gringotts. I was able to keep my key. I had no intentions of giving it back anyway. It is mine! This time a goblin named Sharptooth took me to the vault. I asked about Griphook. He seemed surprised when I asked if this was my only vault. I asked to speak to Griphook. I wanted to see if anything was done about what I said about my last visit. I was only told that they were investigating._

 _I asked who had my vault key before me. They could not seem to answer that question except to say my guardian. I informed them that my aunt and uncle would never have given me the key and would have spent it all before now. I also stated that they were my aunt was probably a squib, but my uncle was a muggle. They were truly shocked._

 _They asked if I received any statements. I informed them that I had never received anything from the wizarding world except my Hogwarts letter. I now apparently have an appointment with Ragnuk next summer. They did not seem pleased or happy._

 _I went back to the book store and picked up my books. I can't wait to begin reading them. I got the book on potion preparation. I got another book on how to use and maintain quills I got three books on history of Magic with two focusing on Magical Britain. I got a book on the laws and government. I got one book on magical creatures. I got a book on spells and charms for home care. I got four books on healing charms, spells and potions (I need them a lot especially at my aunt's house.). I got a book on arithmancy and runes. They look interesting. I replaced the standard trunk with a six-compartment trunk: one for books, one for clothes, potion lab, a fully loaded bedroom. I had a cabinet installed in the bedroom for food and a cold box that I placed a subscription for and will automatically refill. It will only open for my magical signature unless I key someone else to it. With a tap on the handle it shrinks and resizes. They even engraved it with the Potter's coat of arms and my name in green and gold._

 _I also got and backpack with several charms: endless space, weight so it never exceeds 5 pounds and to prevent the ink from breaking, and to prevent theft._

 _I got a room at the Leaky Cauldron. I am sure to get into trouble for pulling the extra money. I just have a feeling that I am going to need it all. With all the beatings and bullying that I have lived through, I learned one main thing: always trust my instincts. I started to read the potion book and the one on quills. I read a Hogwarts history before today. I am going to go to bed. I go to Hogwarts tomorrow!_

 _Harry_

I can only imagine how the boy felt. He seemed angry and confused. He had the right to be. How can someone dictate what to do with his trust vault. It is meant for him to be what needed and wanted for school and spending money. How could they dictate about the clothes he could get? I could clearly see someone was trying to keep a tight control on the boy. However, he was able to rebel a little thanks to their mistake and his worthless relatives. If I knew where in Surry they lived; then I would pay them a visit and show them what true cruelty meant. I decided to keep reading.

 _September 1, 1991_

 _Rod,_

 _I am currently on the Hogwarts Express. It is huge. I am the first one here. I must say thank you, again. Hagrid gave me my ticket for the Express; however, he never told how to get to it. I mean if I had never had your journal then I would not have known how to get to the train except for maybe the woman walking shouting platform 9 ¾ this way. Hello, statue of secrecy. I thought that it was odd._

 _After I got my seat, I decided to walk around the platform on both sides. It was how I heard the woman yelling about the platform. I am back in my compartment. I am thankful that I am sitting by myself. I think I spoke to soon. My compartment door just opened. Doesn't anyone knock these days. Be back in a few._

 _Is no one taught manners these days. Ron Weasley was the one that interrupted. Does he take me for an idiot? He tried to say that all the compartments are full? I really need to lookup strong locking charms. Once, I introduced myself, he did not shake my hand, but asked if I had the scar on my forehead. Rude much. A bushy hair girl just barged in looking for a toad. It seems that Neville Longbottom lost his. I must admit I was hit with a lot of guilt. I quickly pushed it down. I told her to have an upper year summon the toad._

 _I truly hope this is the last interruption. Damn, spoke to soon. Oh God, I wanna laugh so hard. You should have seen their faces. I am sure that it would have brighten your day in prison. It was the blonde boy from the robe shop. "I heard Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. This is Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said as if Crabbe and Goyle did not deserve a proper introduction with their first names, but he did. He held out his hand. I shook it and confirmed that I was indeed Harry Potter._

 _However, I took additional steps. "I am sorry your friend does not know how to give proper introductions, but I did not catch your first names. I am sure it was an oversight, since everyone deserves to be introduced with their first and last, though you only say the last name unless give permission to call the person by their first name." Their actual names are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. However, it was Malfoy's and Weasley's faces. I do not think that I could accurately describe it for you, but I am going to try. Malfoy has his blonde hair completely slicked back which makes him look ridiculous and made his big forehead stand out more. He initially had a I am better than you smirk on his face when he entered._

 _Weasley his freckled face was scrunched up in disgust. Then suddenly their jaws open wide like it was trying to hit the floor; then closed and opened again. It happened like 4 times especially after Malfoy made a comment about helping me choose the correct friends. I made the comment: "Thank you for the offer, but I can choose my own friends thank you be they good or bad. However, as of I yet I have not made any. It will take more than a simple introduction for me to call anyone friend whether it be Weasley, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle. I understand you blood fanatics; however, I do not believe or subscribe to it. I will choose my friends based on their actions and merits to me and my associates as I make them. I may decide to be friends with Longbottom and Goyle but not the others. It is my choice and right. I will not tolerate bullying or putting anyone down for something that they cannot control being the blood through their veins and family they were born into regardless if they are a friend of mine or not."_

 _Both Weasley and Malfoy stuttered for a moment. "What you thought I was friends with Weasley? How presumptuous are you both? Do you take me for an idiot and simple-minded fool? I may have been raised in the muggle world, but they do have manners and standards as well. One meeting does not make a friendship an acquaintance, maybe. I mean shoot you Malfoy and Weasley are virtually the same just on the opposite ends of the spectrum. It doesn't matter to me who a person's parents were or their blood status or what house they will be in. However, no friend will put down another in front of me and keep those beliefs and comments to their selves." Crabbe and Goyle had smirks on their faces. I truly wish you could have seen it._

 _On another note, I got through the first three chapters on potion preparations and read the whole book about quills. I decided that I am going to continue down playing my abilities, maybe then this hero worship or whatever will calm down some. I just want to be a normal wizard is that too much to ask. I am going to do some more reading on potion preparation while I still have time. I should be able to have it finished before my first class. It seems like it is a lot like cooking. I rather enjoy cooking. I just wished I could have eaten what I made._

 _I am back. The opening feast was interesting. I believe that I have truly shocked everyone. I placed the hat on my head. Do you know the Sorting Hat's name is Hulic? He is very intelligent. I think the greatest shock was when I took the hat off after he said Gryffindor. I placed it back on the chair and bowed. "I thank you for the conversation, and your belief in me. I would be honored to be in Slytherin as you stated. I would be proud to be among the house of snakes. I have many friends that are snakes, literally. However, I have nothing of my parents and would like to honor them. I truly thank you for allowing me to choose my own house."_

 _I think everyone was stunned. I think they became speechless when I stepped in front of the Head of House of Slytherin and bowed. "I would like to say that I have nothing against your house, nor do I believe that they are evil or dark, because I do not subscribe to labels. I truly believe that it is an honor to have been selected for your house, but I truly hope that you can understand my desire to learn more about the people that gave birth to me whether it be good or bad. I want to feel some kind of connection to them, so it is for that reason that I chose Gryffindor. I hope that you will not hold it against me. I wish your house all the best." However, I truly believe what shocked everyone was when I stood before the Slytherin shield and spoke to the snake, and it slithered off the shield and up my arm. I walked to the Gryffindor table with it._

 _Headmaster Dumbledore is an idiot. Why would you tell a bunch of children to stay away from the third-floor corridor on the pain of death. I mean really you are just asking for someone to go down there. It is supposed to be a school. Why would you put something deadly in a school full of children? It does not make any sense at all. I am in my dorm. I want to finish that book tonight. I do not know when I will write again._

 _Harry_

I could not stop myself from laughing. I decided that I am going to have to ask him for a copy of that memory of the first day. I also realized that he was a unique and special individual. I read a few more entries before going to bed. I read up through his first Quidditch match. I am totally shocked that there was a Cerberus in the school. I am disappointed but shocked at Severus treatment and attitude to the boy. The boy had been respectful and did a great honor to him at the opening feast. He did not deserve the put down and treatment that Severus gave him.

I continued my routine over the next several weeks. I am virtually finished with his first year of Hogwarts. I could see why the hat wanted to put the boy in Slytherin. He is very cunning, ambition, devious. I could see the other traits of the other houses. He is becoming deeply loyal towards Longbottom and Weasley twins. He appears to be very intelligent and has a thirst for knowledge to rival any Ravenclaw. He recklessly, brave and foolish in some of his actions. However, how can I blame him when the adults around him would not listen.

It is almost my birthday. I feel stronger. Bast and I were just finishing our morning training session when our marks flared. We quickly summoned our robes and mask and disapperated. Harry and Grandfather's warning were flowing through the back of my mind. The rest of the inner circle was there. The Dark Lord was furious.

He had Yaxley under the Cruciatus when we arrived. He was going on about the Ministry. "The boy is mine to break and kill. What is the point of your position in the Unspeakable if you cannot get control of the Hall of Prophecy or the Ministry?"

He released Yaxley just to put Lucius under the curse. "I told you to reign in your boy. He is only to monitor the boy not to help the Ministry. I do not care if they want control of the school. I care about what they are doing to the boy. I thought I made it clear that the boy was supposed to be off limits and he was mine. Yet, you and your boy are allowing the Ministry to attempt to break him. Yet, Severus tells me that Delores Umbridge has him in detention three times a week and sometimes every day. I need to know what is happening in those detentions. You have two weeks to get the answers. My plan should be ready to implement by the end of May. I cannot have them possibly interfere with those plans."

He released Malfoy and turned his attention on us. "I need you to make sure that your vaults are secure. Until my plan is ready to put into action. You will be put on rotation to monitor specific locations, as well as, guard duty as needed for individuals that need to learn who is to be feared."

"As you wish, my Lord." I nodded. We quickly left as soon as everyone was dismissed. I knew that we got lucky today. I just hoped that it would remain that way. Bast and I had a late lunch. I went up to my room. I noticed that the journal was glowing and vibrating.

I sat on the bed and opened it.

 ** _April 5, 1996_**

 ** _Rod,_**

 ** _I am struggling to remain calm. Voldemort is angry. I am afraid for you. You must do whatever he says and how he says it. Please, I cannot stand the thought of you being harmed. I do not want to know any details. I just want to know that you are okay._**

 ** _Why have you not responded? Are you hurt? Are you okay. Please, let me know. It has been an hour since his anger flared. I need to know you alright. I know you have not written anything, since the day you mentioned protecting the journal. Then again you could have just burned your copy. In which case, I will not know till I can see again or see it in the paper. I keep reading and waiting for any news on you._**

 ** _Harry_**

I could hear the panic in the writing. I am touched for his concern for me. No one except my brother and Grandfather had expressed that type of concern. I knew that I must relieve the boy's fear.

 _April 5, 1996_

 _Harry,_

 _I could not bring myself to burn the journal. I have spent the time reading your entries. I am up to the point where your first year has ended and you are on the train to return home. I have not read any of your most recent entries. I just wanted to relieve your fears that I am fine. I am not hurt or harmed in any way. I would love to have a copy of your first day at Hogwarts from the train ride till the end of the feast. I could not help but laugh. I would love to actually see it._

 _I am touched by the concern that you have for me knowing the crimes that I have committed and will probably commit in the future. I will only say that I feel a connection and drawn to you. It is the reason that I could not burn the journal. It is a deep need to know and understand you, as you do me. I am puzzled by it. I am about to turn 43, and you are not yet 16. I am fine. I will try to periodically respond and let you know that I am okay._

 _Rod_

I did not have time to close the book before writing began to appear.

 ** _Thank Merlin! I am so glad that you are okay. Do not scare me like that again! I do not care if it is a single sentence saying that you are okay. Now that I know you did not burn the journal, I expect at least a sentence once a week just to say you are alive and okay. I have a very active imagination given everything that I have seen and lived through. You cannot imagine all the horrible things that have been going through my head about you and your brother. Your brother and grandfather are okay and unharmed, too, correct? I am serious. I have enough shit on my mind and to deal with. I do not need to add your and your family well-being to it. I have Umbitch torturing me several times a week, and when she is not the asshole Snape is attempting to rape my mind. I have the Ministry trying to discredit and control me. Dumbledore is silent but thinks he is still in control with his puppets Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger watching and "supposedly" guiding and keeping me distracted from learning. I have the defense club I am teaching. Plus, I have your Lord interrupting my days with his emotional rollercoaster plus planning my demise. NOT TO MENTION I HAVE OWLS THIS YEAR! SO, I DO NOT NEED TO BE WORRYING ABOUT THE LESTRANGES! I BETTER HAVE A WEEKLY UPDATE; DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! I do not care if he wants you to kill the minister or 100 muggles; if it means you remain safe and alive; then you better do it! If he wants you to try and spy on me or get my location; then you better do it. If it is to trap and capture me or my friend; then you best give it your all. Just know that I will give it my all to remain free from his grasp. At least it will look like you did everything you could. I have escaped his grasps 5 times already, and that is dealing with him directly in some form. You better not tell me any of his plans or traps. I do not want to know. Now, I need to get back to focusing on class. Remember, a message once a week, OR YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!_**

 ** _Harry_**

I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. I truly feel chastised. I feel like I just had one of my grandfather's lectures. It is funny and sad that a 15-year-old just put me in my place. It truly touched my heart that his concern extends to my brother and grandfather. I wanted to cry because the boy had way too much going on for any 15-year-old child should. I am not sure that he could be called a child. He has been through more than me and that includes my time in Azkaban. He is an adult emotionally and mentally.

I hid the book and went looking for my brother. I followed the voices into the sitting room. "I swear he has lost his mind. He put both Lucius and Yaxley under the Cruciatus for over 5 minutes. I mean who cares if some one else breaks the Potter boy for him. If the Ministry wants to destroy and break the citizens hero; then let them. The people will turn on the Ministry and make it easier to take control without killing or imperioing someone." Bast snarled while pacing.

"Are you sure you mean that, son? I have heard interesting conversations about that boy. The Potter boy has a large loyal following that he seems oblivious to recognize. It is not just wizards. Many house-elves, goblins, centaurs, wizards and witches that are in all the houses of Hogwarts, he even has some in the Ministry including the Head of the DMLE. Yes, he has many against him. He has much power in his name that should he ever choose to exercise it; then he could rally the majority of Wizarding Britain behind him. If that is not enough; then he magically powerful if the rumors are to be believed."

Bast almost laughed. "He is just a 15-year-old boy, who has not reached majority, yet. How powerful could he truly believe."

"I know that you have been away for 14 years. However, he has faced the Dark Lord 5 times in some form and walked away from it. Rumors states that he has called the Sword of Gryffindor to him to kill a century old basilisk, casting a corporal patronus at the 13 strong enough to repel 100 dementors and many witnessed last summer his disarming charm clash with the Dark Lord's killing curse to ignite Priori Incantatem which resulted in showing the last people that the Dark Lord killed including the boy's parents, which means that the Dark Lord's wand lost against its brother. If that is not enough; then what Rodophus read of his first few entries as a 9-year-old the boy was practicing wandless magic without realizing it. So, whatever you want to believe, do not doubt the young man's power. You and your brother may be bound to the Dark Lord, but I owe him my life, and you owe him for saving your vaults. He did this knowing that we supported the man that killed his parents and resulted a life of extreme abuse."

I could not help but respond. "It sounds like you want to side with the Potter heir."

"I would not say that I side with Potter. I stand by the original goal the Dark Lord had envisioned. He has done something that has striped him of all logic. I am still Slytherin enough to not come out in the open and declare a side. I am just not sure of the boy's intentions beyond staying alive. He keeps things close to the chest and seldom ask for anything from anyone. Yet, many are willing and waiting to do anything he asks. He has a secret protector in Lucius' former elf, which the boy freed in his second year."

"Can you prove any this?" Bast stated.

I watched grandfather called Blispy. "What can be Blispy be doing for Master Lestrange?"

"I would like your honest opinion of Harry Potter, and what you know of him. You will not be punished for speaking truthfully." Grandfather spokes.

I watched as the elf lowered her head and played with tattered tartan. "The Great Harry Potter is an honorable man. He treats everyone the same regardless of race or blood. He is one that you do want to get mad because the results are formidable. If you show him loyalty and respect; then there is not anything that he will not do for you including the giving of his life. His trust and loyalty are hard to earn. He is always polite and appreciative. He understands the needs of very races including, centaurs, merpeople, werewolves, vampires and house-elves. He setup up various blood banks for muggles and wizards to earn a little bit of money by donating their blood, which is then given to vampires. He understands that wolfsbane is poisonous to werewolves and learned that there are Hindu and Buddhist meditations and practices that will help merge the man and wolf into one, so that no matter what they can have full control of their instincts during transformation. He has centers created mainly outside of Britain that he offers to send wolves to help with transformations. He is drafting a petition to have all trials and arrests re-examined from the first war. He understands that house-elves need to be bonded to a wizard or wizarding family. He bound both Winky and Dobby to him, so that they would not go mad or lose their magic. He has two secret clubs at Hogwarts that teach defense: one was arranged by the evil Hermione Granger for all houses but Slytherin, and the other is lesser known but is all the Great Harry Potter and that is the one where he is helping the younger Slytherins in all subjects. He is tired. He seldom sleeps or eats. He has a scar on his hand that seldom stops bleeding from the blood quil that Umbridge forces him to use in detention. He suffers constant headaches between being mind raped by the Head of Slytherin and Dark Lord. The Great Harry Potter only has Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, the Weasley twin which he is backing their joke shop this summer, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. However, the latter two are very iffy. They keep flipping between their love of the boy, love the boy's father and their loyalty Dumbledore. He loves them both very much. He has no one to truly look after him and his safety. Dobby and Winky have both prevented many attempts of love potions and spells. However, the spells would not work because he is immune to them like the imperious curse. Is there anything else, Blipsy can do for you master?"

My grandfather sent Blipsy back to Lestrange Manor. "What do you have to say to that, Bast? I will have to admit that it was more than I had hoped to get. I am certain that the elf did not tell everything it knew."

Bast sat in a chair. He looked lost in thought. "Can he even present a petition, yet alone force it to be heard in the Wizengmont?"

"He can if he uses another member of the council, or if he claims his Lordship. I have heard nothing in the council sessions or even a whisper of it. Then again, I did not even hear a whisper about the vampires or werewolves. It has not been in any paper. The only whispers I heard about was something about veela rights in France and going before the ICW sometime this summer."

"It is more than enough to consider in the privacy of our quarters. However, I believe you two have your first guard session tonight." We just nodded our heads in agreement.

I over the next several days. I did not have any time to do anymore reading. I sat in the April sun just thinking. I am 43. I was thinking that I have nothing to show for any of it. I thought that I would have had a family and working in the Ministry to further our goals. However, I have none of that. I was depressed and mopey, when a Gringotts owl landed in front of me. It said Heir Lestrange.

I relieved the owl of its burden. I watched it take to the sky. I opened it a package and two notes dropped into my lap. I picked up the first note.

 _Heir Lestrange,_

 _A friend of the Goblin Nation asked to pass this package on to you. We are not at liberty to release the name of the person. The enclosed note and package is for you only to open when you are ready. We know not the content of the letter, but the package is authenticated to be true and unaltered by the goblins and all other items in said package are goblin made. If items are misused and used against said friend; then you will face the wrath of the Goblin Nation._

 _Ragnuk_

 _Head of the Goblin Nation for Magical Britain._

I placed the note aside. I tore open the other letter. I have a feeling that it was from Harry.

 _April 6, 1996_

 _Rod,_

 _I am writing this early, so that I can get it to the goblins in time. I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday! I hope you take the time to enjoy the day free from Azkaban. I pray to the universe that it is not your last one. I hope this finds you well. I hope that you are at least able to enjoy the day. I am not sure what the future holds or whether either of us will survive the war. I just hope that we do. You have done so much for me. I just wanted to take the time to show my appreciation. I hope that you like your birthday gifts. I am sure that one will be self-explanatory. I just ask that they not be share except within your family if they are trusted not to reveal what they have seen. The others I would ask that you wear it always. It is my specific design though they are goblin made. They also function as a portkey to a safe place. The place blocks all magical signatures and cannot be traced. I will not tell you where it is. It will activate one of two ways: being unconscious for 5 minutes or mental thinking the word freedom with the complete desire and intent to be safe, free and secure. Yes, it can even block the tracking of the mark. Once, it is placed on your body. It cannot be removed except by me. Another gift to you is not in the package but is an offer I am hesitant to give, because I do not want you or your family to take it the wrong way. I believe that everyone has the right to their own choices, beliefs and who they want to support in the war whether it be your Lord, Ministry or Dumbledore. I personally have chosen to support none of them. It may appear that I support Dumbledore but not everything one sees is the truth. However, I do not want you to feel pressure to accept or that I am looking to take the Lord's followers away from him. However, should there ever come a time that you or you and brother decide that you want to break free from the binding of the mark; then I will be happy to perform it. I cannot remove the mark, but I can alter it and break the binding to your Lord. I just want to wish you a happy birthday._

 _A Friend_

I could not help but smile. The letter truly made my day. I had not even open the package, yet. I removed the brown wrapping and the box grew. I opened the box. Inside there were several boxes. There was a box with my grandfather and brother names on it. I took out the larger box and looked inside. It was a series of vials with each marked with a date. I knew that they were memories. I put them off to the side. I would need to ask grandfather for his pensieve. I carefully put it off to the side. I took out the other box and opened it.

I was totally amazed. It was lovely. It was platinum there is gold inlayed. It had my initials and the Lestrange family motto in Latin engraved in a bright emerald green. I placed it on my wrist. I felt the magic move within it. I knew that it was more than a portkey. I felt it comfortably tighten against to my wrist. I tried to move it. I could not. I put everything back into the box.

As I continued to look at it, something niggled the back of my mind. I know that I should know what it is. I just could not bring it to the forefront. It was something about the gifts. I suddenly started to get a sense that it was more than just a birthday gift. I pushed it to the back of my mind.

I walked into the house and placed the box with the letters in it on the table and sat on the love seat. "What is that on your wrist?" Bast stated as he sat in a chair.

"It was a birthday present." I stated.

Bast took my wrist and looked over the bracelet. He placed his hand over it and felt the magic. He twisted the wrist to take a closer look at it. "It looks more like a courting gift. Hmmm…you said it was a birthday present. Did it come with anything else for anyone else?"

"Yes."

"A birthday present and courting gift. Interesting choice. So, who gave it to you?"

I knew that I was missing something. I wondered if Potter knew what he was doing or what they meant. "A friend." I automatically responded.

"I think the person wants to be more than a friend. Who is this friend?" Bast stated.

Before I could respond, Grandfather stepped through the floo. "How are you doing? Have you enjoyed your birthday, so far?"

"I spent time thinking about my life. I was getting myself depressed when a package arrived with a gift for my birthday. I was wondering if I could use your pensieve. It is part of the birthday gift."

"Your friend gifted you with memories. Yup, definitely courting gifts." Bast smiled.

Bast caught my attention. "However, you never said who this friend was."

"I never said because I cannot." I smiled while my mind was going a mile a minute.

"A friend sends you an expensive birthday present with your family motto and memories. You cannot tell us the person's name."

I was paying more attention to my grandfather than watching my brother who had grabbed the box. He snatched one of the letters and began to read it aloud. "This person is a friend of the goblin nation. Do you know the last time the goblins gifted someone with that title?"

"220 years ago." I responded automatically.

He grabbed the other letter before I could stop him. He read it aloud. He quickly sat down. "Your friend sent a portkey for all of us. He can remove the mark."

"He cannot remove the mark but alter it and break the binding." I quickly clarified.

"Your friend is Harry Potter." Grandfather stated as a fact.

"Why do you say it is him?" Bast stated.

"He would be the only one with the power to alter your mark; since it would take a Parseltongue. He is the only one I know that can speak it." He spoke nonchantly.

"He stated there was one for each of us." Bast replied.

I reached into the box and handed each one the with their names on it. They each opened their box. It was the same as mine with the only different being their initials. I warned them that if they put it on that they would not be able to remove it. Grandfather did not hesitate and put it on and it resized to fit perfectly.

"The magic woven into this bracelet is amazing. It is a mix of goblin and wizard magic. I believe that there is a protection against mind magic, reduced impact of the torture curse. It will block the imperio and other spells and potion to control the mind or body like love, lust and liquid imperio. I cannot sense the portkey feature. I detect something else. I am not sure what it is but is some kind of protection charm. A very expensive and thoughtful gift. He said that he designed it and made by the goblins. I would have to agree with Bast. It is also a courting gift."

I watched as Bast placed it on his wrist. I was surprised that he would wear it. Grandfather lifted the other box. He opened it. There were numerous memories. "Some years have more than another." He quickly had Blipsy bring his pensieve. "Shall we spend the afternoon getting in the mind of Harry Potter. It is a once in lifetime offer. No one has been allowed to see into his life.

I picked up the first one. It was dated April 10, 1989. I poured. We watched the day that he was given the journal. I even shudder when I got a glimpse of the cupboard that was his room for almost 10 years. The next one was a series of moments: showed his apparating to the roof of his school, his hair growing back, setting the snakes free at the zoo, talking with other animals, using spells in his journal silently and the final moment showed what would happen on his birthday in detail they the boy being beaten just for being born and thrown back in the cupboard. We watched as read the last of the journal and began chewing on a pen before deciding to write in it himself.

"Where do they live. I want to kill them slowly and painfully." Bast fumed when he came out of the pensieve.

The next one should not be bad. It looks to be his first day to Diagon Alley. Grandfather poured the next memory. We watched him get for the first letter and taken to the island. We watched as Hagrid showed up with the letter. How he took the boy to the alley. We heard him explain about the goblins and handed him his key; and how he was told to only let him take 100 galleons which should cover his supplies. We watched as Hagrid disappear into a vault. We watched as Harry told goblin about his suspicions about the Head of Lestrange being poison, and how he believes that the Lestrange brothers were setup. We watched him get his wand and running into Malfoy.

"Wow, he really did save grandfather. What does he mean about us being setup?" Bast stated.

"I am not sure. I never got a clear answer. We could only hope that it becomes clearer in the other memories." I stated as poured the next one. It is his day on the Hogwarts Express; the one that I requested to see. I was excited. When it was over we all came out laughing.

It took several minutes to calm down. Bast poured the next one which was another series of memories of various moments in his first year that I read about. We saw the wraith attack Harry but only succeed in knocking him down before the centaurs arrived. We saw the cebereus in the school and trap door. We watched Quirrell being attacked by Severus and finding the Mirror of Erisid. I wanted to cry, because I knew what it did. We watched the end of the year and the face on the back of Quirrell. We watched through the attack.

"I am so surprised. He was forced to kill someone at the age of 11. I want to break something." I paced the room.

"Do we continue watching?" Grandfather.

"Yes."

I poured the next one. I have not gotten this far in the reading the journal. It showed him waking up and can hear the door being unlocked and being yelled to get his worthless ass up and make breakfast. We watched as he went back into his room and picked up a letter. He reappeared in a goblin office. He bowed and greeted the Chief Ragnuk. We heard what was going on with his accounts. We watched as he went in Diagon Alley and got more books. We watched as he caught sight of our father. We watched as my father fell to ground. He walked up to the body and attached something to him, and the body disappeared. We watched as Harry disappeared and appeared in the same room as my father.

We watched. "Mr. Lestrange, you have been a busy boy."

"I am Heir to the House Lestrange."

"You lie. I know that your son is heir, and your father is Lord. Do you know who I am?"

"You are someone that needs to mind their own business."

"I am Heir to the House of Potter, the boy-who-lived, defeater of the Dark Lord, only survivor of the killing curse and whatever title they want to give me." We watched him circle my father.

He yanked my father's head back and dropped a liquid into it. "You are going to answer a series of questions."

"I am not going to answer shit. You can't make me boy. You cannot use magic." He smirked.

"I can assure that I can use magic. However, I learned many things from my uncle." We watched as he dropped a whip, pliers and other tools in front of our father.

"Are you poisoning your father?" We watched as my father clamped his mouth shut. We watched Harry took the pliers and clamp around a finger and pulled and twist till the bones broken. "Yes." My father screamed out in pain.

"What was the plan for your son?" Again, he clamped his mouth shut.

The boy picked up the whip. "My uncle likes to favor this whip. I do not believe that there is not a part on my body that does not have a mark from this whip. I am not going to ask again."

The boy raised the whip and hit across his back. We heard the sizzle. "I forgot to mention that I dipped the whip in vinegar and hydrochloric acid. What was the plan for your son? I want the entire detailed plan from the beginning with the contract at a young age."

Harry hit him again with the belt. My father shook his head. Harry hit him again. My father bit down on his lip to keep from answering. He took something and slammed it on my dad's hand. I heard the crack. "Oh my, I think your wand hand is now broken. What shall I do next." We heard the boy begin to hiss and a few snakes entered the room and slithered over my father.

"The plan was to marry the Black. She was crazy about the Dark Lord and eerily loyal to him. I needed my son out of the way. I knew that if I could get him to be as crazy loyal as the bitch was then he and his brother would either die in his service or go to Azkaban. He married the bitch. However, he refused to live with her, I had to alter some plans. I got the bitch to brew the liquid imperio and a strong loyalty potion and had Barty's elf slip it to them. Finally, they got sent to Azkaban. Malfoy got off by claiming imperio. When I found that Sirius was thrown in Azkaban, I saw my chance to try to get the Black fortune as well. I deserved it all. I could have both Lestrange and Black seats and fortunes. I started moving funds from all the trust and personal vaults for my boys."

"You are admitting to line theft and theft from Gringotts."

"The vaults were mine."

"You are wrong they still belong to your sons who were adults." I watched him hit my father across the face with the whip. "It is time to face goblin justice. I just hope you have made your peace with this life."

They appeared in Ragnuk's office. "Here is the confession. His wand hand somehow got broken. You may want more details. The responses are from a dicta-quill. I leave him to your justice. Do to him what you will?" He leaned right by father's face. "Don't ever mess with my friends."

"Oh shit! He is like the Dark Lord but worse. At least magic is quicker. Those muggles ways are slow and nasty and harder to track." Bast wondered the room.

"He had our father killed. He said he would kill Bellatrix. I did not think that he would be able to do it." I murmured. I sat in the chair.

Bast turned. "He called us friends, even after reading your journal."

I could not think. I needed a drink. "I think we she should watch one more memory before dinner." My grandfather spokes. I downed the drink and moved towards the pensieve.

I did not pay attention to the date. We were back in Ragnuk office. "I have healers on standby. We can negate your abuse. However, I would not recommend on tipping our hand by removing you from those awful people. You have the room in trunk to stay with food. I would recommend that you have you use your magic to make you look like you are still sickly."

"I can handle the magic portion. How close are you to closing in on Dumbledore or getting the brother's free?"

"It is slow. It is a lot of information to gather. We need more time because the Ministry does not want to listen. However, we need to deal with your health."

The scene changed and was later in the day. Harry was laying on the bed and looking up at the goblins. "By the time school starts, you will need a whole new set of robes. You should reach your actual heights in the coming weeks. However, we discovered something else. It seems that Voldemort created Horcrux. It is the splitting of one soul and storing in an object. It is a means to escape death. It seems that you are one."

"You mean I have a piece of that monster in me. How can we go about removing it?"

"The healers and I have spoken in great detail while you were recovering. You have been using advanced magic for a while. The Healers are concerned that removing the horcrux now could trigger your magical maturity which could endanger your life, since your core still needs to grow more to handle your maturity. Your maturity will also bring the families magics you are due to inherit. It has been held in confidentiality, since your mother's inheritance test. While you were recovering, we took the advantage to run an inheritance test on you. It was everything that we anticipated. We were shocked to see all the blocks that you had, especially with the magic that you have been able to perform. Here is the result of the inheritance test.

 **Harrison James Potter**

 **Born: July 31, 1980**

 **Father: James Charlus Potter (pureblood)**

 **Mother: Lillian Abigail Potter nee Evans (pureblood)**

 **Lordships by blood: Potter, Peverell, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin**

 **Lordships by right of conquest: Gaunt**

 **Blocks:**

 **Metamorphous**

 **50% percent of magical core**

 **Parselmagic**

 **Mind magic**

 **Mage sight**

"The rest of the pages goes into the content of vaults." Ragnuk replied.

"How do I have the Black Lordship? There are those that are still alive." Harry asked.

"It is another secret that the goblins have kept." Ragnuk smiled. "You are aware that your grandmother was the daughter to the current Head of the House of Black." Harry nodded. "Since the Potters are members of the Sacred 28 to inherit and keep their title and seats; then they can only marry a pureblooded witch. Lily, your mother, understood and was willingly to have the inheritance test performed. It was done in the presence of both Charlus Potter and Artucus Black. It was there that it was discovered that she is from a long line of squibs which makes her a pureblood. However, it was the lines that descended from that sparked the interest. Yes, the Dark Lord was the Heir of Slytherin till you were born. The Dark Lord is from Salazar Slytherin's half-brother. Your mother is a direct descendant from a bastard son that Salazar recognized after the death of his wife and son by muggles. It was also the fact that should James and Lily have a son; then that son would be the sole owner of Hogwarts. Your father is a direct descendant of both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Artucus Black changed his will in secret after your birth and sealed it in away that it would be enacted without being read. In that will, he named you the heir to the House of Black which means like the others you can claim the Lordships."

"You are not kidding."

"It is the advisement of the healers for you to claim the Heir rings now, because they will break the blocks on your magic and offer protection, but not to claim the Lordships till you are at least 16 years of age, when you can legally seek emancipation. Plus, it would not be as life threatening if the rings bring about your magical maturity and if it does we can also remove the horcrux without endangering your life."

"Do you have the rings?" Harry stated.

Ragnuk pulled out a set of boxes. We watched as Harry put them on and began screaming with the breaking of the blocks. The memory ended.

"Why is he sharing these memories with us?" Bast asked as he sat down at the table.

"If we are right, and the birthday presents are a courting gift; then he probably wants us to know him and know that he is a worthy pureblood, as well." Grandfather replied.

"I think these memories are important events in his life that he feels will give us a better understanding of who he is." I stated.

"It will be a start but not a full understanding. Your other copy of journal would have provided a much better understanding. He wrote more in it; than you ever did. However, you do not still have it, correct?" Grandfather asked.

I pushed the food around my plate. "Actually, I still have it. I only read up to the point where he was leaving Hogwarts at the end of his first year. He spent a lot of the first year thanking me for the information that I had written in my journal."

"You two do not have anything till tomorrow afternoon. I think that we should be finished with the memories by then." Grandfather stated.

We all ate in silence. It is turning out to be an unusual birthday. After dinner, we went through several other memories that showed his second year and being blamed for opening the Chamber of Secrets. It also showed the battle with the Basilisk and spirit of the Dark Lord. He also showed the freeing of the Malfoy elf, and Lucius attempt to kill him.

There were not many from the third year but gave us an indication of his reaction to the Dementors and showed his powerful Patronus. We are all still amazed it. We went to bed with the plan to finishing the memories in the morning.

Out of curiosity, I opened the journal to the back to see if there is anything new.

 _April 10, 1996_

 _Rod,_

 _I hope you were able to receive the gifts. I hope that your birthday was a pleasant one. I know that you are still reading all the entries; however, I thought that I would provide a better understanding with adding pivotal memories. I truly hope that you liked the gifts. I am sure there is a question about the full intent of the gifts especially the bracelets. Yes, I knew what it could be taken to mean when I had them designed and protections placed on them. I am also aware that you are still married (for the moment), and I am underage. I also know that we have never met. However, you could say that it is a symbol of my intent and desire. I also know that per tradition, you cannot court anyone else till after a certain period after you are widowed. I do not want to break tradition but to stake a claim for after we meet, and the period of time has passed. I hope that I am not too forward or have scared you off with what I have declared. I just thought that you should know my intentions. I am not worried about what people will say or Ministry trying to put you back in Azkaban. When everything is all said and done, the Ministry will have no choice but let you and your brother remain free. I just want to wish you a Happy Birthday, and I wish that I could have done it personally. However, I see many future birthdays for you and I to celebrate together. I know I am being forward and presumptuous. It will only take one word from you tol silence me on the subject. If I must; then I could settle with just being friends. The next move is yours._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

I closed the journal. I feel asleep smiling and dreamed of a green-eyed raven.

I carried the journal down to breakfast with me. I read the entry that Harry had written while we ate. Bast laughed. "He is definitely presumptuous. He fully believes that he can kill Bellatrix and keep us from going back to Azkaban; if we are caught. I think I can begin to like the lad."

Grandfather gave almost the same sentiment; however, he was not as disbelieving as Bast was about the boy's ability to do what he says. We spent the rest of the morning watching him go through the Triwizard Tournament and resurrection of the Dark Lord. We watched him in detention with Umbridge using the blood quill, and his lessons with Severus.

"It will take great restraint not to kill Severus when I see him again. He should know better." I fumed coming out of the memory.

"It is okay, brother. We will get revenge on Severus one way or another." Bast smiled.

"I have a meeting with Lucius and a few other Lords about the up coming session. You two have jobs to do for the Dark Lord." Grandfather roses.

The days seemed to run into each as another month seemed pass. I barely had time to write a quick message letting Harry know that we were all still okay. The end of May was fast approaching. The Dark Lord was calling regular meetings. The trap was set. It would take place in two days. I wanted to let Harry know. I was annoyed that the team was being led by Bellatrix and Lucius. I understood that Lucius was needed to get into the Ministry.

I noticed another entry reminding me not to give any details. Harry knew that the Dark Lord was happy and excited. The days seemed to run into each other. I did not know that I could feel so much at once. The two prevailing emotions were excitement and fear. I would finally see Harry in person. I knew he was walking into a trap.

We were in place and waiting. It was not long before we heard voices. Harry was not alone. He had at least 10 other students with him. I heard Bellatrix and Lucius speak as they approached the group. I did not hear Harry's response because spells started flying. Some how we all ended in the Death chamber with the Veil.

I kept my eyes on Harry as I held a bushy hair girl in my grasp. I could see Bella and Lucius approach Harry. "You are surrounded boy. All you have to do is hand over the prophecy. We will let you and your friends go."

"I am not a fool, Malfoy. If you thought I would believe that shit; then you are as dumb as your son." Harry spats.

"You are nothing compared to the Dark Lord." Bella laughed.

I watched as Harry smiled. "I am more than you think. I have met your Lord 5 times and each time he lost. I am not scared of you or your pathetic Lord."

Before Bella could respond, Dumbledore's order showed up and started firing off spells again. I watched as Harry and Sirius squared off with Lucius and Bella. I watched Harry slam the prophecy to the floor breaking and took Lucius down. In slow motion, I watched Harry turn as Bella shot the killing curse at Sirius knocking him back into the Veil.

Harry moved to go after his godfather, but Remus Lupin held him back for which I was grateful. I watched Bella dance out of the room shouting that she killed Sirius Black. I watched Harry break free and run after her. I took off after him.

I watched as he hit her with the torture curse, and then a binding curse. I watched as he walked up to her. He grabbed her wrist and revealed her mark. He hissed something. I watched as she screamed out in pain. I watched her get up and leave. I was about to move from the shadow when I heard a chilling voice. "You dare use my mark against one of my own."

I watched as the Dark Lord became black sand and moved into the boy in an attempt to possess him. I watched as Harry shook with tremors. I noticed a crowd was gathering including aurors. I pushed further into the shadows.

I heard Harry's voice shake as he began to speak. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. That is the prophecy that you so desire. I am no one's puppets: not the Ministries, or Dumbledore's and certainly in hell not yours. I feel nothing but anger, hate and pity for you. In the end, it will be only you and I; however, it is not this day."

I watched as power erupted from the boy as he screamed out in pain as he forced the Dark Lord from his body. I watched as the Dark Lord leaned over the trembling boy. "You will lose, Harry Potter." I watched as Harry arched his back and screamed in pain. I felt the mark burn. I watched the boy's body disappear. I disapperated.

The Dark Lord was pissed. He hit everyone with the torture curse. The boy had foiled his plans, yet again. Plus, he lost two of his most loyal followers. Bast and I barely made it home. Our bodies still trembling. "Any word on Harry." I barely whispered.

"No. You need to rest. I am sure that all will be revealed in the paper in the morning. I am sure that he is just fine." I was placed in bed and fell asleep under a sleeping draft.

I barely had the presence of mind to activate my secret portkey. I shocked Ragnuk by appearing on his office floor hollering in pain. I heard Ragnuk open the door. "Lock the bank down. Reinforce the wards and get my healers now! Something has triggered his magical maturity!" I heard before another surge power erupted from me causing everything to go black.

As I started to come to my senses, the first thing I noticed was the smell of an infirmary. I tried to open my eyes but ended up groaning due to pain. "Take it easy, Harry. You are in Gringotts. You have received a massive influx of power and magic. You need to drink this and rest." I drank the potion and was back asleep. The same process happened a few more times.

I was finally able to open my eyes. "What happened? How long have I been here?"

I pushed myself to a sitting position. "I am not sure what caused it, but somehow you came into your maturity and inheritance early. It has been almost four weeks, since you appeared in my office. You spent three weeks in what appeared to be something like a magical coma. We kept you a sleep this past week to allow your body to natural adjust to the changes and influx of magic."

"Where are my things? Does anyone know I am here?" I quickly stated.

"Shortly after your power fluctuations, I had your house-elf Dobby retrieve your items from Hogwarts. It appears that Hogwarts felt the family magics activate and took it upon herself to protect your items. It seems that the Headmaster was trying to keep them to force you to come to him. No one knows that you are here. There is much that we need to do and not much to do it. There is a session that is going to convene in three weeks. I have taken the courtesy of leaving a copy of all the papers, so that you can catch up on what has been happening. I would advise that you do not write anything in your journal till after the session." Ragnuk spoke as he walked out of the room.

I was nervous and anxious. I wanted to write to Rod. However, I trusted Ragnuk's judgement. It seems that our plans were moved ahead of schedule. It has taken so long to plan and gather everything that I could not allow them to be discovered this close. I leaned back and started to go through the papers.

It has been torture sitting around the house. The Dark Lord is regathering his strength. It seems that no one knows where Harry went. "What do you mean that there are no indications on where he is? He could not have just vanished. Did you ask the goblins?"

"No one is saying anything. The goblins keep saying that they cannot give information about another customer to anyone not authorized." Grandfather repeated again.

"Has he written in the journal?" Bast asked.

"No, nothing. There is nothing. He was withering in pain. I watched his back arch as his body disappeared." I kept pacing the floor.

"At least, you are free of Bellatrix." Bast smiled.

"That is the least of my worries." I snarled.

"I know you have other things on your mind; however, it is interesting that he used the mark to kill her with a slow poison. It cannot escape your notice that with just a few words the Dark Lord could do the same to us or anyone with the mark." Bast looked down and rubbed his hand over the mark.

"I did notice. Yes, it is very concerning that I could die before ever seeing him, again. I never got a chance to speak to him. Could you feel the power and connection? Did you feel the bracelet warmup when you were hit with the Cruciatus?"

"It still affected the nerves, but I did not feel the pain. I had to pretend to be hollering in pain." Bast spoke in awe as he touched the bracelet.

I looked around the room. "I am a widow. I have the potential for something good." I rubbed the dark mark. "I am sorry, Grandfather. I need to be completely free. If Harry resurfaces alive; then I am going to request that he breaks the connection. I hope that I can ask before it is too late."

"I understand, son. However, you heard the prophecy. The boy still must face the Dark Lord, again. It says that neither can live while the other survives, and one must die by the other's hand. If you do this before they face off again; then you will be declaring that you side with Harry. Are you willing to pay those consequences?"

"I am most definitely willing to pay the consequences, Grandfather. You saw through the pensieve what the boy can do. You felt what we felt near the boy. If anyone has the power to kill the Dark Lord and bring about major change; then it is Harry Potter." Bast spoke as he stood. He turned and looked at me. "I am willing to stand by you and my future brother-in-law." He smiled.

I could not help but smile. "Now, who is being presumptuous. Your future brother-in-law, really."

"I definitely know that he will be my future brother-in-law. I am just curious to know how you feel about changing your name. You know tradition."

"I am aware of tradition. I am just wondering how you feel about becoming the heir of the House of Lestrange." I smirked.

"You bastard. I forgot about that detail." I had to laugh at my brother.

I slid the heir ring off my finger. I handed it to my grandfather. I watched him smile. I held back the laugh as Grandfather said the official words that made Rabastan the heir to the House of Lestrange and placed the ring on my brother's finger.

I went up to bed with a smile on my face; however, it quickly became a frown when I looked at the journal. Still no message.

As the days dragged and turned into weeks, I found myself snapping at everyone with each day with no news. "I will question everyone tomorrow at the meeting including Dumbledore till I get answers about Harry. I know it has been seven weeks, but you must trust that the boy is alright. Why don't you and Bast spend the time dueling and blowing things up to pass the time?" I stomped out of the room.

I know that the only way the boy could remain secure and hidden from everyone was with the help of the goblins. I knew that they were not talking. I just wish I knew the purpose, because they somehow got the boy to agree not send any messages. It makes me mad that the boy is causing my grandson to be upset; however, I am more curious than anything. I was looking forward to the next day.

I rose and ate breakfast. I had just finished putting on my Wizengamot robes when my ring heated. I quickly apparated to the Ministry. I took my seat in the chambers. I knew that this was going to be an interesting and long meeting. Once everyone was seated, the session was called to order.

I watched as Dumbledore rose. "Before we begin with the information taken from one Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, I would like to ask Wizengamot to vote to force the goblins to release information on the Potter estate. As the magical guardian and proxy for the heir of the House of Potter, his status and estate records to be released to me. Since, the goblins refuse my repeated requests, I ask this body to vote to force the goblins to release the information."

I rose. "If the goblins are refusing the request; then they obviously do not recognize your claim as his guardian. Why should this body tell the goblins how to conduct their business? What proof can you provide to support your claim as his guardian?"

"It was the wish of the boy's parents per their will." Dumbledore smirked.

"A will that was sealed and never read. I know that Sirius Black and my daughter-in-law who were his godparents which were in line for guardianship should they pass. So, how do we know that you speak the truth?" Lady Longbottom spoke.

"Their will was followed to the letter and sealed for the safety of the heir." Dumbledore smiled.

Lady Longbottom was about to speak when the doors slammed opened and a precession of goblins with a tall robed figured in the center marched into the center of the chamber. "This is a closed session. You have no business here, Chief Ragnuk." Dumbledore snapped.

"You will find that is where you are wrong, Chief Warlock." Ragnuk turned and looked around the chamber. "You are trying to have this body interfere with goblin affairs. I am here to put a stop to it and to lay charges before this body of my own."

Ragnuk slammed a large stack of parchment on the table. Suddenly, packets appeared before all of us. "The first piece of parchment is the combined last will and testament of Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lillian Abigail Potter nee Evans. The will was unsealed at the request of the current Lord Potter. The next series of parchment is a list of medical treatment given by the healers that were documented over the last several years including several blocks against the current Lord's magic placed by one, Albus Dumbledore. The next series of parchments is list withdrawals of funds and heirlooms by Albus Dumbledore under the pretense of being the current Lord's magical guardian and paying for the care of the current Lord. You also have the written testimony from the current Lord's aunt and uncle of the boy's care under their roof. You will also find an illegal marriage contract that has been voided but is included in showing proof of line theft of a line that belongs to the Sacred 28 that was signed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. I will say that all funds and heirlooms are being recovered as we speak; however, 2, 467, 245 galleons are unaccounted for between Dumbledore, Weasley and Granger vaults. I lay the following charges: theft, attempted line theft, child abuse, willful attempt to deny an heir their heritage and inheritance, acting with complete disregard to a Lord's Last Will and Testament, willfully planning the death of the current Lord in hopes of taking the extinct line so that the wealth can be split between himself and the Weasleys."

"This is all lies. These have all been fabricated." Dumbledore yelled.

"I can assure that these are all accurate and completely true. We are prepared to offer pensieve memories and call Snagtooth and Madame Amelia Boones to verify it is all true." Ragnuk smirked.

I watched as the Head of the DMLE rose. "I can speak to the validity of all statements. I was present for each one. Each one was provided under Veritaserum with a dicta-quill to provide word for word testimony."

"How can there be a current Lord for the House of Potter? If I am not mistaken the boy has not yet turned 16; therefore, the Lordship cannot be claimed." Lord Nott asked.

"You will find towards the end of the packet. The emancipation of the current Lord because the boy was deemed an adult at the age of 14 when this Ministry forced the boy to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. With the act of forcing the boy to compete in a tournament for adults only; this Ministry recognized the boy as an adult. You will also see that the events of this past May forced the boy into his early inheritance of magic and maturity that placed him in a magical coma for a month while his body adjusted to the changes and influx of power and magic considering the boy took on 7 different family magics that he has now claimed Lordship." Ragnuk smirked.

"If the Lordships have been claimed; then, where is he?" Lord Nott snarled.

Ragnuk smiled. "I would like to present Lord Harrison James Guant Peverell Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Gryffindor Slytherin Potter-Black who goes by Lord Potter-Black." I was shocked when the hood of the person in the center was lowered. There stood a young raven-haired man that was 6'1" and green eyes that reminded you of the Killing Curse that was sparkling with amusement. I watched as his eyes quickly narrowed on me, and he winked. I could not help but smile.

"He is lying. We all know He-Who_Must-Not-Be-Named is the Lord of Gaunt and Slytherin." George Goyle erupted.

"You will also find in the packet my inheritance test and that of my mother's. I would like to draw your attention to the fact that Tom Riddle was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin's half brother till my mother gave birth to me who is a direct descendant of Salazar whose line produced nothing but squibs till her birth for the last 5 centuries. I am the rightful Lord. You will also see that per the test by right of conquest I gained the House of Gaunt. Tom Riddle is nothing more than a half-blood wanna be that could never claim the House of Slytherin being a Half-blooded bastard that even his muggle father did not want. Those that are 'loyal' to him are as dumb as he is and willfully ignores the proud traditions of Magical Britain. I would like to charge Tom Riddle with claiming titles that are not his own. I would like to request that Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley and Hermione Granger be handed over to the Goblins for violation of Goblin laws on Goblin soil." Harry spoke with power in his voice. It was clear with a serious undertone.

"Harry, my boy…" Dumbledore started to speak.

The air snapped with power emanating from Harry. "I am not nor, have I ever been your boy. You may address me as Lord Potter-Black. You had me placed on a doorstep in the middle of the night with only a not on my aunt's doorstep to be found in the morning when she went to get the milk. I did not know my own name till I went to school at the age of 5. My room was a small cupboard under the stairs till the arrival of my Hogwarts' letter which I kept proving that it was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs which proves that you had knowledge of neglect and abuse. I was treated as a slave and beaten regularly with the hope of having the freakishness beaten out of me. If I had not been gifted a book when I was 8 shortly after apparating to the roof of my school in an attempt to escape my cousin; then I would have never known about my heritage or of the traditions of Magical Britain. If any is in doubt to the beatings I suffered; then I will happily disrobe and show the scars that litter my chest, arms and back because I think showing the ones on my legs might be a bit much." Harry turned to the head of the DMLE.

"Madame Bones, I respectfully request that these chambers be sealed from exiting and to prevent outside communications except for those made by you personally. I request immediate trials for the following individuals Thediaus Nott, George Goyle, Thomas Crabbe, Lucius Malfoy, Marcus Flint Jr., Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Walden MacNair, Corban Yaxley, Severus Snape, Delores Umbridge, Marcus Flint Sr., Peter Pettigrew, Cornelius Fudge, Pious Thickett, Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, Thorfinn Rowle, Augusta Rockwood, and Fenir Greyback as well as several others. As you can see from the documentation before you a lot of these can be tried together in a group with idea of speediness and I have grouped them together accordingly. I request that all be given Vertiaserum. You will also notice the lack of Weasleys and Dumbledore, it is because I would like them remanded into Goblin custody and tried under their laws which is my right as I was the one they violated."

"Who are you to places charges against members of this council?" Nott roared.

I was seething. How could he betray my family like this? I was screaming in my head. "I am the Lord of Hogwarts and Lord of 2 houses in the Sacred 28. How dare you challenge my right especially when you are guilty of conspiring to kidnap and kill said Lord of the Sacred 28, so I suggest you sit down and shut up before I make you." Power was echoing through the room.

"I am not sure that we can get them all here. Most are in hiding or disappear when summoned." Madame Bones stated.

"I can assure you that getting everyone here; so that shall not be a problem. I am just waiting for permission for the immediate trials." Harry smirked.

I was seething inside when Madame Bones called for the vote while stacks and stacks of parchment were placed on several tables. Harry nodded in my direction and eyes smirking with Slytherin mischief. He remained standing tall and daring anyone to go against him. I voted to allow the trials.

"This session of Wizengamot has agree for the immediate trial of the aforementioned individuals."

"Thank you, Madame Bones and Wizengamot. I ask your permission as the Head of the DMLE to summon the Veritaserum, pensieve and permission to summon all individuals to the chambers."

"You have my permission to summon the individuals. I will request the potion and pensieve."

Harry turned to the goblin. "Ragnuk, can you have a couple of your guards bring Lord Nott to me?"

Ragnuk nodded his head and two goblin guards went and dragged Lord Nott to Harry. I watched as Harry pushed up Lord Nott's left sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark. It had people gasping. I watched as Harry placed his hand over the mark and hissed in Parseltongue. The room was filled with several individuals which included the entire inner circle and several members of the outer circle. I was even surprised that Fenir Greyback appeared. I did not think that he had the mark. I watched as Harry refused to acknowledge the presence of my grandsons. I could see the hurt on their faces.

I watched as the group was separated and taken into separate room. I watched as aurors took Pious thickett, Umbridge and Fudge into a separate room as well. The chamber was clear of all people that were summoned. I watched as Harry held out his hand and the Sorting Hat and Sword of Gryffindor appeared. "As Lord of Hogwarts, I call before this council Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and Head Mediwitch Poppy Pomfrey."

If we were not shocked about the appearance of the hat and sword; then we were definitely shocked by the sudden appearance of the two individuals. Both women looked shocked and looked directly at Harry. "What is the meaning of this Mr. Potter?"

"It is Lord Potter-Black or Lord of Hogwarts. You are here to stand trial by Veritaserum for the following crimes; accessory to child abuse, accessory to 50 counts of torture by use of blood quills on minors, and accessory to attempt to rob a member of the Scared 28 of his inheritance. Will you please hold out your tongue?"

I watched as the women accepted the potion. I listened to the questions and answers. I would have to admit that I was shocked to the lengths that Dumbledore used to try to keep Harry ignorant. After an hour of questioning there was no doubt that they willingly did as the Headmaster and Fudge requested. I watched as the goblins surrounded Harry and encased a goblin shield around the boy. I watched as the Dementors entered the chamber to take the two women to Azkaban. I remembered the boy's reaction to the Dementors and understood.

Next Umbridge, Fudge and Thickett were escorted into the chamber and given the potion. It did not take long to question these individuals before a majority of chamber erupted in anger. I was not surprised considering a good portion of the children affected were family members. They were sentenced to be kissed. I watched as the goblins shield Harry once again.

I watched as the large group of Death Eaters minus my grandsons, Flint Jr, Greyback, Nott, Crabbe, Flint Sr, Snape, Pettigrew and Goyle entered the chamber. It took three hours of questioning with the potion and pensieve memories. In the end they were all sentenced to be kissed immediately.

The next group was Flint Sr. Nott, Goyle and Crabbe. I started to notice a devious pattern with the grouping. A memory about a petition for retrials. I had to stop myself from laughing out loud. It was planned all along. It was never a petition, but a demand of new trials supposedly based on current facts that proved the first trials invalid. It was ingenious and never given a suspicion on the ones he hoped to overturn. I was puzzled by Greyback but intrigued. It seems that Lord Potter-Black and goblins have been busy for years gathering evidence and memories. Harry used a lot of his own memories. I just wished that I could relieve my grandsons. I knew that they are thinking they are possibly being betrayed.

I listened as Flint admitted to using family magic to force his son to take the mark and occasionally using the liquid imperious and loyalty potions to make him do what the Dark Lord wanted him to do. I listened as Nott, Crabbe and Goyle admitted that they were going to use family magic to force their sons to take the mark though they had admitted to wanting to remain neutral like their friend Blaise Zabini. It was pensieve memories provided by the boys that sealed their fates. They were sentenced to death by the Veil.

Harry asked permission to summon for refreshments, since everyone missed lunch. He summoned Dobby and Winky to bring refreshments. Everyone chuckled as everyone recognized the elves. However, it was a shock to everyone to be served by their own elves who all bowed to Lord Potter. I remembered Blipsy words back in April. I just shook my head as I reached for the sandwich. It was then that I noticed a slip of paper on the tray. I read the words.

 _Please trust me. I am sorry for the pain I might be causing your grandson. However, for it all to work we need their shock and honest reactions. H._

I just continued to eat my food and casually glanced around the chamber till my eyes fell on Lord Potter. I nodded my head, and he smiled briefly. I noticed the relief washed through him. I have an idea of what he was planning; however, I knew it was unlikely to work, because they have done all but one thing under their free will. I wanted to be mad at him for risking them this way but could not.

The next person to be called was Peter Pettigrew. Everyone was shocked believing this person to be dead. However, his trial was the shortest with pensieve memories from Sirius Black and Lord Potter-Black. He was sentenced to be immediately kissed. We all heard Harry walk up to him and say, "I told you that I would let the Dementors have you." I watched him walk away to be shielded by the goblins again.

The next person to be called was Severus Snape. "Did you willingly take the mark?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I believed in the world that the Dark Lord wanted to create. I wanted to be there when James Potter got what was coming to him. He stole my best friend and bullied me for years. Of course, I would side with someone that was against what James Potter stood for." He snarled.

"Yet, you turned spy. Why?"

"I may have wanted James Potter and Sirius Black to suffer; however, I still cared for Lily. When I knew that the Dark Lord was going to go after them, I knew I would have to change sides in hope of protecting her."

"Your deeds that you WILLINGLY committed before turning spy was forgiven by this council because of the information you provided by spying, correct?"

"Yes."

"When the Dark Lord was resurrected, did you perform acts as death Eater?"

"Yes, per Dumbledore's order, because I had to maintain my position as a spy."

"Were you told to give Lord Potter-Black special lessons?"

"No."

"What were you told to do?"

"I was told to repeatedly enter his mind to weaken it, so that the boy would be more open to the Dark Lord."

"How long did you do this and how long were the sessions?"

"Twice a week for four months for three hours each time."

"So, you willingly mind raped a minor for four months."

"Yes."

The room was filled with anger. I, myself, was seething. I was not sure how Lord Potter was not insane. The verdict was swift. He was sentenced to be kissed. This left only four people to be tried. So far everyone was sentenced to death except the first two. I placed my trust in the boy and hoped that he knew what he was doing. I have literally placed the lives of my grandsons and house into his hands.

Bast and I were dueling when our marks heated and immediately disapperated us. I looked around and noticed that we were suddenly in the Wizengamot chamber. I saw the entire inner circle. I glanced around the room. I caught my grandfather's face. He was angry. I continued to glance around. It was when I noticed Harry standing in front of Nott hissing over his Dark Mark.

It was then that I realized we were all summoned by Harry and not the Dark Lord. I put a sneer on my face while I pushed down the feeling of betrayal. No word for weeks, then he summons us in front of a full chamber. I felt Bast touch my shoulder.

We were soon ushered into a room where we were joined by only two other people: Fenir Greyback and Marcus Flint Jr. "Do you know what is going on?"

"No." Greyback growled.

"Why aren't you with the rest of the Inner Circle?" Flint asked.

"I have no idea, because I do not know what is going on." I stated.

"It appears they found away to get us here for a trial." Greyback growled again.

We were stuck in a tiny room with only one door that was guarded by three fierce looking goblins with silver swords in their hands. Times seemed to move slowly. The more time that went by the angrier I seemed to get. I could not believe that I had fallen for the boy's words. We were given books and magazine to read and refreshments were kept full.

"I never thought the Ministry would be so hospitable to Death Eaters awaiting trial." Flint spoke sipping on Firewhiskey as he was looking at a Quidditch magazine.

"They aren't. This is Potter's doing for whatever reason." Greyback responded.

"How do you know?" Bast asked.

"This is his doing. He is controlling the show with the help of the goblins. It was the goblins that separated us into groups and into different rooms. It was the goblins laying stacks of parchment on the tables." Greyback offered.

"It still does not explain why." Flint replied.

"Who knows the way that boy's mind functions? How many people do you know would sponsor blood banks for vampires? How many people do you know would realize that wolfsbane was a poison designed to slowly kill werewolves and offer a treatment and means to prolong their lives? How many people do you know will provide legitimate jobs to vampires and werewolves paying them decent and honest wages based on their abilities and work performance?" Greyback snarled.

"You almost sounded like you respected the boy?" Bast spat.

"If I did it is because he earned it. If I did it is because he said that creatures like me and vampires should not be judge by something we could not control or asked for but by our actions. If I did it is because he stated that we had a right to a peaceful and honest life and to earn wages to support our families and then actually did what he said." Greyback spat back.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"The same as you I imagine. The Ministry has been wanting to try me since the first war." He poured a glass of firewhiskey.

After many hours of waiting, the goblins moved when a knock sounded on the door. We were lead out into the chamber where four seats were waiting. I looked around, and there were many angry faces. I glared at the front podium. Everyone but Greyback was given Veritaserum. "How do we know that the werewolf is not lying? Veritaserum does not work of them." Someone shouted.

I watched Harry rise. "If I may have a moment to indulge the council. See Tom Riddle understood that his Dark Mark would not work on a werewolf. So, he spent quite a bit of time developing a special mark for them. It looks very similar to the Dark Mark and functions like the Dark Mark; however, the snake has a special venom to emulate silver poisoning. He created this because he needed a way to control and call the ones he wanted to work for him. With the council's indulgence, I will activate the mark. I will ask six questions." Harry kept his eyes on Fenir and spoke directly to him. "The first three questions, I want you to lie. The last three I want you to speak the truth."

Someone shouted. "How will we know that he is lying?"

"The questions that I will ask should make it obvious that his answer is a lie?" Harry snarled. I watched Harry lift his sleeve to reveal a mark slightly different than mine because it was a moon instead of a skull. I watched Harry put his hand over the mark and hiss. I noticed the snake moved and acted like it was going to bite the moon.

Harry took several steps back from the chair to where he was standing halfway to the podium and chair. "Is your name Charlus Ignatius Potter?"

"Yes." Fenir answered. I watched the snack bite down and Fenir howled in pain.

"Are you a vampire?"

"Yes." He answered again. He howled in pain and his back arched.

"Were you born in Russia?"

"Yes" He howled again, and his body began to tremble and seize.

"Were you 25 when you were bitten?"

"Yes." Nothing happened

"Is your name Fenir Greyback?"

"Yes." Nothing happened again.

"Did you bite Remus Lupin when he was 5 years old?"

"No." Nothing happened.

"He is lying!" Madame Longbottom shouted. "We all know he was bite by Fenir."

I watched as Harry turned and faced down Madame Longbottom. "I think I proved without a shadow of doubt what happens when he lies. If I am not questioning his answer about the last remaining friend of my parents; then what right do you think you have to question or doubt the validity of his answer. I would ask for pensieve memory, but there would not be one because he did not bite Remus Lupin. However, I can provide documentation that while Fenir was imprisoned by Remus's father who was doing experiments on werewolves took blood from Fenir during a transformation and injected it into his son and used an impression to imitate a bite mark."

Harry slammed a parchment in front of Lady Longbottom. "How is that for answer? Do not question me again if you are not sure of the answer?" I watched him march back down to the floor. His magic was flowing around him.

"Did you willing take the mark?"

"No." Fenir snapped.

"How did you get the mark?" Harry asked.

"I just finished a transformation when I was stunned. I had the mark when I woke." Fenir snapped.

"Did you willingly perform jobs for Tom Riddle?"

"Sometimes."

"Why?"

"At first, I believed him when he said we should be treated no differently; then it was because he threatened my cub and pack."

"Were there times when you refused to do a job?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"He would have the snake bite me and hold my son under the Cruciatus."

"What were some of the jobs you attempted to refuse?"

"The biting of children."

"After a period of time, did you do all jobs without being coerced. Including after the Dark Lord's return?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I am not sure."

"Were your son or pack being threatened?"

"No."

"You were not being coerced, and your pack and son were not being threatened, yet you willing bite children, muggles and willingly killed them and other wizards giving you the name of the most feared werewolf."

"Yes."

I was ready to snap myself. I could not figure what Harry was trying to do.

"You stated a moment ago that you were not sure why you suddenly started to do things without being coerced, correct?" Harry repeated.

"Yes, what is your damn point, boy?" Fenir snapped.

"I know the full moon is in a couple of days. You will address me by my title which is Lord Potter-Black." Harry eye's sparked with anger. I watched as he turned and picked up several pieces of parchment. He placed them in a Lord's hand in the front row. "Being passed around are confessions under Veritaserum by Bellatrix Lestrange, Mucliber, Barty Crouch Jr. and Aaron Moore. You will read that Mucliber and Barty Jr. admitting to stunning Fenir Greyback and binding him while Tom Riddle placed the mark on his arm. You will also see that Bellatrix Lestrange admits to hitting him with loyalty and imperio charms while he was transforming, Aaron Moore, the Beta in Greyback's pack, admits to injecting him with liquid imperious and loyalty potions. Moore continued to administer the potion even during Tom's disappearance. These items may not work when they are in their human form; however, it was discovered that during the moment of transformation when they are part human and wolf; then if hit with the charms and/or injected it will slowly take affect without the individuals knowledge or appearance of being under the imperious curse."

I was not the only one stunned. I glanced at Fenir and the shock was evident. "I have a couple more questions for you Fenir. Where have you been for the last 12 months?"

"I have been in Bulgaria with my son."

"What have you been doing in Bulgaria?"

"The first 5 months my son and I were at a Buddhist retreat working on maintaining 100 percent control during transformation, so that we do not attack anyone while transformed. Now, I have been working a security detail for a Lord on their estate."

"The last piece of parchment is from the head Buddhist medical report when Fenir and his son first joined the retreat and the final medical report when they left. As you can see that the potions and charms are fully out of his system and show the long-term administration of poisons.

I watched as Harry deactivated the mark. Harry turned and walked back to the table. "I only have a few questions for Marcus Flint Jr." He turned and stood before Marcus. "Did you want to take the Dark Mark?"

"No. I wanted nothing to do with the war."

"What did you want to do?"

"I wanted to continue playing professional Quidditch. However, I was fired when someone saw the mark."

"Did you willing perform any task?"

"No."

"I have no further questions for Marcus Flint Jr. I believe the testimony of his father earlier speaks for itself."

Harry handed a large book to be passed around. "The book that is being currently passed around contains interrogations of Mr. Rolfe Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Orion Black. It also contains medical scans from inside Azkaban, and once they were broken out of Azkaban. These records have been authenticated by the Department of the DMLE and Head Healer of St. Mungo's. You also have detailed descriptions of numerous pensieve memories that were viewed by the Head of the DMLE and the Head Auror along with the name of the person providing the memory. The memories are available for viewing if the council should desire to see them. While the book is being passed around; Ragnuk will question the Lestrange brothers."

Harry never looked my way. He never acknowledged my presence. "Once, I ask a question. I would like each of you to answer."

"Did you willingly take mark?"

"Yes." We both answered.

"Why?"

"I first met the Dark Lord during the summer before my second year of Hogwarts. He was a very handsome and charismatic. He spoke about the preservation of our world. He spoke about preserving traditions that were slowly eroding except by few purebloods. He spoke about a complete separation from the muggle world. He spoke about a long-term plan. I wanted to be a part of making that vision happen." I answered first.

Bast answer surprised me. "I did not want to disappoint my grandfather or brother who seemed to want to be apart of the group. I wanted the same vision as my brother; however, I was more afraid of being sent to my father or kicked out of the family if I did not take it."

"After Bellatrix Lestrange and the Carrows, you two were deemed the most loyal and evilest of the Dark Lord's followers, why?"

"After a while, it seemed like it became a deep seeded need to be named the best or most loyal. It was like a compulsion to please and be the ones the Dark Lord relied on to get something done. As he got crazier, he started to demand the most gruesome. We wanted it to be us." I replied and Bast agreed.

"Did you want to attack the Longbottoms?" Ragnuk asked.

"No. I wanted answers to why our Lord disappeared; however, I considered it too dangerous to attack the Longbottoms just after the Potters' murders." I spoke.

"But you did, why?" Ragnuk asked.

"We are not sure." Bast stated.

"I will let you know for the interest of the court that you were being given regular doses of loyalty and liquid imperious potions by Winky who at the time was the Crouch's house-elf. She admitted to administering a high dose of the liquid imperious potion on the day you attacked the Longbottoms."

"Rodolphus, were you aware that your father was setting you up, so that he could take your money and title from you?"

"I was not made of aware of it till I was broken out of Azkaban when my grandfather hinted that someone called attention to the goblins and our vaults were secured."

"Did your grandfather say who called attention to the goblins?"

"He suspected Harry Potter."

"Have you ever met Harry Potter?"

"No, though we first saw him in the Prophet and then first physically saw him during the Battle in the Department of Mysteries."

"Did you willing take part in task by the Dark Lord since the prison break?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was told to do whatever to keep myself and family safe." I answered.

Ragnuk looked to Madame Bones. "I would like to take a moment to call upon and ask some clarifying questions to Lord Potter-Black; if the you will be indulgent."

"Lord Potter-Black, have you ever met the Lestrange brothers?"

"I have never been formally introduced; however, I saw them at the Department of Mysteries."

"Did you inform Griphook in August of 1991 that you thought the Head of the House of Lestrange was being slowly poisoned and believed that his grandson was setup?"

"Yes, I did." I could not take my face off Harry. His look was so serious and determined.

"How did you come to those conclusions?" Ragnuk asked.

"When I was 8 years old, I was drawn to this used book store around the corner from Privet Drive where I lived. It was about two weeks after I apparated onto the roof of my school to escape my cousin. This elder lady gifted me a book. I told that I could not pay for it. She told me that it was not her place to fight what the universe dictates. Her exact words to me were: 'I think that you might find this interesting. It came into my possession through and estate sale. I am told that the previous owner is in prison. Not everything is as it seems, young man. Nothing is truly black or white. There are always many shades. The universe has a way of moving to right wrongs. It is a very recent addition and suddenly you are drawn into my shop though I have seen you walk pass my door for years. It is not my place to question, and nor is it yours. There is something you are needing answers, and I have a feeling that some maybe in this journal. You may not like the answers, but I also think that you need to a place to vent and what better place than a journal.' I started reading the journal that night. It was not till several entries that I knew the person's last name to be Lestrange."

"How important was this journal to you?" Ragnuk answered.

"The journal became my lifeline. It answered many questions about myself. It fully prepared me for re-entry into the Wizarding World where I soon realized that I was supposed to ignorant of many things. I decided to play the part. I wrote quite a bit in the journal. I felt a connection to the family of the original owner. After all it prepared me for many things, I felt honor bound to return the favor as I soon as I was able. I had no one I could trust initially except for the goblins. I felt guilty though as I struck up a friendship with Neville Longbottom. I hope that he will remain my friend after today but will understand if does not want to maintain the friendship."

"Did you know it was a two-way journal?"

"At first, I did not. It was not till the day after the prison break that I found out it was a two-way journal."

"How did you find out?"

"Rodolphus wrote in it saying it was a two-way journal, and he had the other one in his possession. He advised that it was not safe to continue writing in it and would be best if it was burned."

"What did you do?"

"I wrote back stating the following word for word: I truly wish that I could do as you ask and destroy it, but I cannot. I will understand that you will do what you must to ensure your and your family's safety. I have only Sirius, and he is being kept lockdown and though I love him. He is still very much childlike, but he wants me to be like my father and act like him. I cannot. I am not my father. Class is almost over then lunch. If this is the last time I can say anything to you; then I beg you to heed my words. Voldemort is not the same. He has no conscience and is completely mad. My blood is running through him because he used it to resurrect his current body. Yes, I know he intends to kill me and if he fails; then I am sure Dumbledore will. I also know that the Ministry is after me as well: they either want to control me or kill me. It keeps changing. Dumbledore believes that he is controlling me. Beware of Nagini, Voldemort's snake. They are more closely bound than anyone knows. He can see and hear through it and watch through its eyes. Please, do not read past July 1992; the information after that could very well further danger you and your family as well as step up everyone's plans to kill me and take my birthright (which is Dumbledore's goal). Try to keep yourself save. I hope that we never meet in battle. Look for love; and find the beauty and joy in the little things."

"Weren't you afraid that this was an escaped convict and a supposed loyal follower of your greatest enemy?"

"I was not afraid. Tom Riddle is one of my enemies but not the greatest. I was on the verge of freaking out in class because I was communicating with the person owed."

"Why would Rodolphus say that he was told to do whatever to keep himself and family say?"

"It was near the end of March when I felt Tom's anger spike. I became afraid. I was frantically monitor the journal demanding a response. He had not communicated anything after the initial response; though I was still writing in it. I figured he might have burned it but hoping he didn't. I was right he kept his copy. He responded back saying everyone was okay. I laid into him. I wrote exactly: Thank Merlin! I am so glad that you are okay. Do not scare me like that again! I do not care if it is a single sentence saying that you are okay. Now that I know you did not burn the journal, I expect at least a sentence once a week just to say you are alive and okay. I have a very active imagination given everything that I have seen and lived through. You cannot imagine all the horrible things that have been going through my head about you and your brother. Your brother and grandfather are okay and unharmed, too, correct? I am serious. I have enough shit on my mind and to deal with. I do not need to add you and your family well-being to it. I have Umbitch torturing me several times a week, and when she is not the asshole Snape is attempting to rape my mind. I have the Ministry trying to discredit and control me. Dumbledore is silent but thinks he is still in control with his puppets Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger watching and "supposedly" guiding and keeping me distracted from learning. I have the defense club I am teaching. Plus, I have your Lord interrupting my days with his emotional rollercoaster plus planning my demise. NOT TO MENTION I HAVE OWLS THIS YEAR! SO, I DO NOT NEED TO BE WORRYING ABOUT THE LESTRANGES! I BETTER HAVE A WEEKLY UPDATE; DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! I do not care if he wants you to kill the minister or 100 muggles; if it means you remain safe and alive; then you better do it! If he wants you to try and spy on me or get my location; then you better do it. If it is to trap and capture me or my friend; then you best give it your all. Just know that I will give it my all to remain free from his grasp. At least it will look like you did everything you could. I have escaped his grasps 5 times already, and that is dealing with him directly in some form. You better not tell me any of his plans or traps. I do not want to know. Now, I need to get back to focusing on class. Remember, a message once a week, OR YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!"

I had to keep from laughing. I remember when he wrote it. Ragnuk asked. "That is very precise. Are you sure that is what you wrote?"

"I remember everything I wrote directly to him."

"Why?"

"To be completely honest, I hope to marry him one day." Everybody's mouth seemed to hit pop open and hit the floor including my own.

"You want to marry him knowing all that he has done and who he supports." Ragnuk asked.

"I knew I wanted to be with him before he made the initial contact. I felt a connection to the book, before I even read it. It was not till during the Triwizard Tournament that understood why I felt connected to the book and wrote each entry as if I was writing directly to him. It was because. I wanted to be with him. I knew it was only a matter of time before everything would fall into place, and I could get him freed legally. However, Tom broke him out for me. Yes, it put a wrinkle into my plans but not much. I almost had everything I needed. I just need a truthful interrogation of Bellatrix. I got the opportunity the night of the battle in the Department of Ministries. I was finally able to get close enough to the bitch in enact family magic as the Lord of the House of Black. It was an order that she could not refuse or ignore without losing her magic, but also sealed her death."

"What did you mean by free legally?" Ragnuk further clarified.

I watched Harry rise and moved closer to the council and looked them dead in the eyes. I understood that he was about to close and seal their arguments. "I had everything taken from me in a single night by two men: one light and one dark. I do not believe in either light or dark. I believe in good, bad and evil. Both men in their own ways are evil. However, one is worse than the other. The worse one being Albus Dumbldore. Tom Riddle never hid what he did or wanted unlike Dumbledore who did everything under the pretense of the 'greater good'. It was this pretense that he gathered followers. Tom Riddle did the same but promoted something that originally, he truly believed in; however, his greatest fear caused him to lose sight of that vision. Whereas, Dumbledore lied about his ideals when he only wanted power and control by any means. He saw nothing wrong with forgiving a man of doing vile deeds for the sake of control while at the same time denying an honorable but misguided man a right to a trial and allowed him to be thrown in Azkaban for 12 years knowing that he was innocent. He took a 15-month-old baby and placed him on the doorstep of relatives that he knew hated magic with a passion. He allowed the baby to grow ignorant of the world he belongs to and allowed him to be beaten and starved. He blocked the boy's magical core by 50% and good portion of boy's magical abilities. He preceded over trials where known Death Eaters could get by on saying they were imperioused but never were. He allowed certain Death Eaters to be sentenced just by the spells of their wand, but never allowing them to speak. He allowed students to be tortured with a blood quill and asked a student to be mind raped repeatedly not caring that it could drive the child to insanity. He created a false marriage contract to steal the line of a Sacred family. He paid individuals from my vault to keep me ignorant. He stole heirlooms and money to promote himself and bribe what he wanted. All the while he did it with a twinkle in his eye and spouted bull shit about the 'greater good'. I say this: what good is the greater good if these gentlemen were charmed and drugged beyond reason and setup by those they trusted or were family? What good is the 'greater good' if we tell these men that it is okay to do bad things because the leader of the light said it was for the greater good, versus, the icon saying to do what you must to live. What good is the greater good if we find these gentlemen guilty while allowing those that willfully denied and kept a heritage and abuse a secret of the last line to a Sacred 28 family. What good is the greater good if we allow anger, hatred and prejudices to condemn innocent men whose only crime is believing in the good of their race and traditions and following the one person that offered to keep them in tact but to have it turned and distorted without their knowledge or consent. I ask this council to allow these men to have their freedom to live their life and find love and seek the vision in an honest way."

I sensed the power in his words. I saw it in his eyes as the deepened and sparked to the color of the Killing Curse. I knew that no one would speak against this young man. He literally tore everything wide open before their eyes. In a single day, this man destroyed the power and rank of the two most powerful wizards in Magical Britain. I felt the guilt forming for thinking that he could betray me.

I felt the respect coming from Fenir, Marcus and my brother. I felt the shock and respect emanate throughout the chamber. I knew that this man would be the leader and would bring peace, prosperity and respect back to Magical Britain. I watched as woman hesitantly raised her hand.

"Yes, Lady Marchbanks." Harry responded with respect.

"If what you say is true, and what we have seen in regard to the Dark Mark; what guarantees do we have if we find these men not guilty and freed that they will not be controlled by the mark in the future?"

Harry smiled. "You asked and honest and intelligent question. If Madame Bones will summon the head of the Unspeakables; then I will provide a suggestion that will negate the situation you brought to the attention of this council."

I instantly knew what Harry was going to suggest. It was something that my brother and I already agreed to ask for if we had ever met him face to face. A moment later, a man fully covered so his identity remained a secret entered the chamber. Harry walked up to the man. "I am so glad that you could come at this late hour. I am hoping that you could indulge me and test these men marks and tell this council what you find."

I watched as the man repeatedly moved his wand over our marks. "These marks are used to summon, track and cause pain leading to a slow and agonizing death if the snake is not released. I also read a binding like a soul binding which binds the individual to the giver of the mark."

"As we all know, the mark cannot be removed. However, the mark can be altered." Harry was about to say more when the Unspeakable interrupted.

"I would argue the point that it could be altered. We have attempted to alter and break it but could not."

I watched as Harry was unphased. "I would ask did you use parselmagic, since it was designed and given through parselmagic."

"No because the only one capable in Britain was Voldemort."

Harry smiled and hissed something in parseltongue. "You obviously do not read the Daily Prophet or pay close attention." Harry turned and faced Marcus. "I admired your skill on the Quidditch pitch since I was in first year and placed on the Gryffindor team as the youngest seeker in over a century."

Marcus laughed. "I doubt that even Victor Krum could beat you to the snitch."

"You are right. You missed the one-one in your last year. Yes, I did beat him to the snitch. I cannot offer you the ability to play professional Quidditch again, though I would be willing to speak on your behalf. However, I can offer to alter your mark and break the binding to Voldemort; if you so desire."

"I never wanted the bloody mark. I will take whatever you can do."

I could feel Harry's magic flowing into the room. "I need you to close your eyes. I need to completely visualize an image with a snake it. I need your intent to wanting this imagine there can be no room for doubt. As we learn in our first year, magic is all about intent."

I watched as the Unspeakable moved closer. Marcus closed his eyes as Harry placed his hand over the mark. He began hissing in Parseltongue without ever closing his eyes. His eyes seemed to radiate power which sparked the air in the room. After a several minutes, Harry stopped and removed his hand. In its place was the shield for Slytherin House. The Unspeakable gasped. "The binding is broken. All the magic is broken. It is like a magical tattoo now."

Harry paid no attention to the Unspeakable. Harry stood before Fenir. "You have lived an unjustly persecuted life. I am sure that the Krums have been good to you. I hope that one day you are able to return to Britain and live a peaceful life. I would like to offer you the ability to help break that persecution by altering your mark, so that you may watch your son grow up and attend school."

"You have already offered me freedom through the retreat; then sponsoring me with the Krums. For the future of my family, I will take your offer."

"I have only acted as a decent human being towards another decent human being." Harry repeated the same process. When he removed his hand, there was an imagine of a snake being pinned by a wolf.

I watched as Harry moved to stand before my brother. I watched as his fingers traced over the bracelet. He immediately began to hiss. I watched as the snake formed the border for the Lestrange crest. I watched as tears formed in my brother's eyes.

Harry traced the bracelet one more time as he smiled and stepped back. My heart began to speed up as I looked up to Harry's face. My breath caught as I looked into his eyes. I felt that he could read my every thought. I watched as he stepped towards me without breaking eye contact.

I felt a spark the minute he touched my bracelet and the back of my hand. I felt his hand slid slow up towards the mark till it covered it. I felt like I was drowning in his magic. My eyes never left his as they drowned in the Avada Kedavra eyes. If my heart was not his already; then in this moment it became his. I watched them darken, deepen and spark with power as he began hissing. It seemed like it took longer than the others.

Once, he stopped hissing he brushed his hand over the bracelet and my hand again as he backed away from me. I watched him slowly turn to the Unspeakable. I could not pay attention to what was being spoken because I was looking down at my mark. It was now a snake and griffin embracing like they were trying to become one with each other. The next thing I heard was my brother crying and grabbing me. "We are free. We are finally truly completely free."

I noticed that Fenir was talking to Harry. "I know you are happy in Bulgaria. However, I want you to know that you and your family will always be welcomed at Potter Manor, and should you find yourself in a situation that you need to leave in a hurry. Just grab your family and think safety. I am sure that Tom will not be happy once he realizes that you are no longer under his control. I know that you will not want to go to Godric's Hollow, because I have vampires securing and protecting the village. The Krums know how to reach me at all times, and if there are any problems just get to a Gringotts bank and speak my name. They will help you and get you to a safe location. The portkey I layered into the mark should be enough; however, it is instructions you can pass onto your son and the rest of your pack that is spread out through Europe now."

I watched as Harry hugged the werewolf without any reservation and sent him out of the chamber with instructions to the goblins to make sure that he gets safely back to Krum Manor. Which indicated that he still does not fully trust the Ministry. I waited as Marcus Flint Jr. stepped toward Harry.

"I want to apologize for your father. However, he could not be allowed to live and force this life onto one of your other siblings." Harry spoke sincerely.

"I completely understand. I do not wish that life on any of them." Marcus frowned. "I am not sure what I can do now."

"You can practice and finish healing. The same applies to you and your family as Fenir. I know you heard what I told him. As I stated, I will vouch for you to any British professional team when you are ready to try playing again. I will also add that if none of them will allow you to tryout again; then the Bulgarian team will allow you to try out for a spot at least for a reserve position. I can not guarantee more than that or guarantee that they will offer you a position. They only said that they would allow you to tryout. Drop me a line once in a while. I have no problems relaying how Slytherin lost the house cup again or how I out class Malfoy."

I watched as Marcus laughed and gave Harry a hug. I watched as Harry turned towards a goblin. I felt my brother nudge me forward. "Excuse me, Lord Potter-Black." My brother spokes. I watched as Harry turned and smiled. "I would like to formerly introduce myself and brother. I am Rabastan Aaron Lestrange, Heir to the House of Lestrange. This is my older brother Rodolphus Thediaus Lestrange."

"It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. I am Harrison James Gaunt Peverell Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Gryffindor Slytherin Potter Black, but you can call me Harry. I thought that Dumbledore had too many names." Harry and my brother laugh.

"You did not acknowledge us after the verdict." I stated.

"I told you. The next move was yours." Harry continued to smile. "I would like to say that I am sorry you are a widow, but I am not. I keep my promises. It needed to be done for more than one reason."

"I am not sorry, either. What happens now?" I asked.

"I am going to go to Potter Manor and get reacquainted with my legacy. Then I am going to start preparing for next school year while I await the results from my OWLS that I took at Gringotts."

"You know what I meant." I growled.

"What does tradition dictate?" I wanted to growl. I knew tradition dictated a year of mourning before the widow could begin courting or consider another proposal.

"You know what it dictates, smart ass." I fumed.

"Yes, I do. However, I may have a respect for traditions, but I am not die-hard stickler for traditions as you are." Harry continued to smile. "You know how to contact me. I have already clearly stated my desire even before the whole Wizengamot." Harry growled and started to turn away.

"Damn traditions." I grabbed his arm and pulled him to me. I crushed my lips to his. I did not care who was watching which was everyone still in the chambers. I felt Harry pull me closer to him and he licked my bottom lip. I opened to allow him to deepen the kiss. I never saw the camera flash as I moaned.

I felt Harry's forehead lean against mine as we both gasped for air. "How do you feel about a two-year long engagement?" Harry asked.

"I think a two-year engagement would be satisfactory." I heard a laugh from behind. "I am Corbin Abraxas Lestrange, the Grandfather and Head of the House Lestrange."

"It is a pleasure to see you still alive and well." Harry smiled and shook his hand. "Please, call me Harry and excuse me if I do not say my full name. It is quite a mouthful."

My grandfather laughed. "I am sure it is, Lord Potter-Black. I think you mentioned something about an engagement."

I watched as Harry in front of everyone remaining the chamber pulled out a box from his robe. I watched him kneel before me and took a deep breath. "I, Harrison James Gaunt Peverell Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Gryffindor Slytherin Potter-Black, Lord and Head of the Houses Gaunt Peverell Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Gryffindor Slytherin Potter-Black, seeks the hand of Rodolphus Thediaus Lestrange hand in marriage. We may have only literally met; however, I have known you for almost 8 years. I knew 18 months ago that it was you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with; so, would you do me the honor of accepting me and agree to marry me making me the happiest person in the world?"

"Yes, I will marry you." I watched as he took the ring and slipped it onto my finger. I took the other ring and slipped it on to his.

He rose and turned to my Grandfather. "You will find a betrothal contracting waiting for you at Lestrange Manor."

I watched as he leaned in for quick kiss. I looked around, and he was gone. "Lord Harry Potter-Black, you will repair the wards." I heard Madame Bones yell into the air.

"You are better off just keying him into wards to allow him apparate. It will save a lot of time. We quickly learned that three years ago at Gringotts."

"Impossible, he would have been just 13." A woman spokes.

"You would be correct Madame. However, Lord Potter-Black is a very unique individual. He does the impossible. He sees no restrictions. Everything is possible if given enough time and practice. Do yourself a favor and key him into the wards." Ragnuk stated before he left the chamber.

The next morning a scream pierced the dawn as Voldemort realized his days were numbered and no longer had most of his Death Eaters. Everyone else woke happy and content with brighter hope for long and future before them.


End file.
